


Дети Святого города

by Keishiko



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в орден Святой Железной Цепи был назначен новый командир. По традиции, это была женщина.<br/>Имя её было – Фарнеза ди Вандимион.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети Святого города

**Author's Note:**

> Просьба обратить внимание на то, что описываемая религия, несмотря на внешнее сходство, не является христианством; также и инквизиция значительно отличается от существовавшей в нашем мире.

На исходе осени в наш монастырь братьев меньших возвратились рыцари ордена Святой Железной Цепи.  
Тяжелое это было время. Войны и неурожай ввергли народ в нищету, нескончаемые вереницы беженцев брели по дорогам, прося подаяния, но некому было протянуть им кусок хлеба. В городах не было места такому великому количеству людей, и они ютились на улицах, в грязи и холоде, а то разбивали в окрестностях городов целые лагеря, где царили всё те же грязь и нищета. Отчаявшись заработать на пропитание честным трудом, мужчины становились разбойниками и нападали на проезжих рыцарей. Женщины же торговали своим телом, чтобы прокормить детей, и немало было таких, кто умирал от дурной болезни либо был покалечен злодеем, купившим несчастную за пару медных монет. Дети умирали от голода на руках матерей, чья грудь не могла дать молока, и трудно было оплакивать их – насколько счастливее были теперь их бедные маленькие души в доме Отца нашего небесного, нежели в земной юдоли, полной страданий. Всяк думал лишь о том, как прожить ещё один день, и нередко случалось, что дети отбирали хлеб у престарелых родителей, равнодушно глядя, как старики умирают с голоду, а муж выгонял из дома жену, не желая кормить лишний рот; имелись и такие, кто продавал жену или дочерей охочим до разврата рыцарям и купцам, и даже соседи не осуждали их. Страх перед близкой смертью заставлял людей забыть о милосердии и любви к ближнему. И это творилось в больших городах, что уж говорить о маленьких, едва обнесенных стеной! Даже Святой город, цветущий и благополучный, ощущал на себе смрадное дыхание беды. Богачи ещё пировали, не ведая тревог, но с каждым днём на улицах становилось всё больше нищих, за бесплатной похлёбкой выстраивались огромные очереди, а братья не успевали хоронить несчастных, чьи тела лежали прямо на улицах. Мы благодарили Господа за то, что в час испытаний можем служить ближним, но, признаться, это было тяжкое бремя.  
Вслед за голодом пришла вечная спутница всех войн – эпидемия, а по-простому мор, выкашивая целые селения, заставляя людей сниматься с родной земли и бежать куда глаза глядят, в надежде спастись от гибели. Нередко один беглец, уже носящий в себе смертельную заразу, становился причиной новой вспышки болезни, так что в деревнях перестали принимать обездоленных – их встречали камнями, а то и вилами. Все стекались в лагеря беженцев, и тут уже было всё равно, кто ютится рядом с тобой в палатке – бродяга ли, калека или прокажённый. Лишения делали людей равнодушным ко всему.  
И в этот земной ад, в эту землю ужаса, разрухи и смерти пришла самая страшная и самая коварная болезнь, подобно чуме поражающая не только тела, но и души людские – ересь.

 

Рыцари возвратились из долгого паломничества, привезя вместе со священными реликвиями тело своего командира, Жанетты Роме, погибшей в дороге от болезни. Похороны счастливицы – известно, что умерший во время паломничества попадает прямо на небеса, а Жанетта и прежде была отмечена многими знаками святости – были долгими и пышными, присутствовал весь цвет духовенства – кардиналы и епископы, даже понтифик почтил память командира ордена, отслужив торжественную заупокойную службу и пообещав официально рассмотреть вопрос о причислении Жанетты к лику блаженных. И едва лишь миновал положенный срок траура, из монастыря святой Бригитты прибыла скромная процессия – двое монахов, двое рыцарей да молодая девушка знатного происхождения, которой суждено было заменить покойную Жанетту на посту командира ордена.  
Имя девушки было – Фарнеза ди Вандимион.  
Когда я впервые увидел её, она показалась мне совсем ребенком – светлые косички, по-детски нежная кожа, ямочки на щеках… Она была неулыбчива и молчалива, но усердна в молитве – все сочли это добрым знаком, ведь женщина-командир призвана олицетворять собой духовность ордена, в то время как на плечи её заместителя ложится ответственность за земную доблесть. Должность заместителя командующего в ордене Cвятой Железной Цепи занимал рыцарь по имени Азан, и вряд ли среди ныне живущих можно было отыскать более отважного и благородного человека. Настоятель нашего монастыря при первой же встрече отечески посоветовал Фарнезе во всём полагаться на Азана, как делала это её предшественница, и девушка приняла совет весьма послушно. Было видно, что она больше думает о горнем, нежели о дольнем – всё свободное время юная дворянка проводила в церкви, погрузившись в созерцание, не пропускала ни одной службы и столь почтительно внимала наставлениям отцов Церкви, что все сходились во мнении – новая командир ордена воистину избранница Божья.  
Вместе с Фарнезой ди Вандимион в ордене появился и новый герольд – светловолосый юноша по имени Серпико, смешливый и простоватый, всегда следующий за командиром, точно тень. От рыцарей, всегда охочих до сплетен, мы узнали, что он прислуживал девице ди Вандимион ещё в отчем доме, и это было похоже на правду – что бы ни потребовалось командиру, первым, к кому она обращалась с приказаниями, был герольд. Также среди рыцарей ходили слухи, что Фарнеза была отправлена в монастырь за некие прегрешения – хотя вовсе не за те, за какие обыкновенно ссылают в монастырь юных девиц высокого рода, но лёгкого нрава – и герольд был ни кем иным как соглядатаем, приставленным к ней, дабы следить за её поведением. Если так, то усилия его пропадали втуне, ибо, как я уже сказал, не было в ордене рыцаря благочестивее девы-командира.

 

Братия мирно вкушала вечернюю трапезу – весьма скудную, надо признать – когда в трапезную вбежал брат Лука, задыхающийся от быстрых шагов, нисколько не приставших его тучной фигуре. Столь шумное появление не могло не остаться незамеченным, и мы невольно обернулись. Дорогой наш брат пребывал в страшном волнении, он бурно размахивал руками, силясь вымолвить слово, и вдоль стенки к нему уже спешил встревоженный трапезничий, дабы предостеречь брата Луку от нарушения тишины, предписанной уставом. Но его благой порыв остался незамеченным, ибо ещё прежде брат Лука сумел отдышаться и воскликнул:  
\- Еретики жгут дома!  
Тут уже и остальные братья позабыли о соблюдении тишины во время трапезы, и отовсюду послышались восклицания, полные недоумения и ужаса. Те, кто был, поближе, повскакивали со своих мест и окружили брата Луку, выспрашивая, что да как, и доподлинно ли ему известно о свершившихся злодеяниях? На что брат Лука, истово перекрестившись, возвёл глаза к небу и отвечал:  
\- Истинно говорю вам, что своими глазами видел я, как толпа нечестивцев, собравшись, швыряли факелы в дома, где живут честные люди города сего, и многие выкрикивали богохульства, а иные призывали множить бесчинства и идти в верхний город, дабы разбойничать и там, но Господь милостив – отряды стражи подоспели вовремя, и еретики в страхе бежали. Пожар же распространился, и сгорело пять домов, прежде чем горожане остановили пламя.  
В ужасе от столь вопиющих злодеяний братия осеняла себя крестным знамением, а кое-кто начал вслух читать молитву.  
\- Может, то и не еретики были вовсе? Откуда ты знаешь, что это не простые разбойники?  
\- Как не еретики, когда поносили они всяко святую Церковь и его святейшество, такими словами, что и слушать-то было стыдно! А сверх того, призывали разграбить храмы и раздать всё имущество нуждающимся. Еретики, самые настоящие нечестивцы!  
\- А где же это было, брат?  
\- Да в нижнем городе, где дома богатые стоят.  
Тут встрепенулись рыцари ордена, вкушавшие пищу на другой половине трапезной, как заведено. До сих пор они не выказывали заметного интереса, полагая, что еретики жгли дома в бедных кварталах, и хотя было это, без сомнения, ужасно, а всё же не стоило нарушения монастырских правил. Но почти все рыцари были из благородных и богатых семей, и теперь, когда стало ясно, что именно богатые поместья и подверглись разбою, спокойствие их как рукой сняло – юноши окружили брата Луку, наперебой выспрашивая, не помнит ли он, какие дома больше пострадали от огня, и нет ли раненых среди их домочадцев. Дорогой брат наш имел превосходную память и обстоятельно рассказал всё, что помнил, иных успокоив, а иных повергнув в печаль. Напрасно брат трапезничий призывал к тишине – вся трапезная взволнованно гудела, и успокоить монахов, а тем паче рыцарей, не было никакой возможности. Пришлось вмешаться заместителю командира Азану, который мягко, но непреклонно повелел тем из рыцарей, кто закончил трапезу, удалиться во двор, чтобы там уже дать волю любопытству.  
Меня же поразило то, что творилось с командиром ди Вандимион – с того мига, как прозвучало известие о пожарах, она не прикоснулась к ложке, только сидела и смотрела перед собой, а вроде и никуда, и щеки у неё слегка покраснели. Наверное, и у неё были родственники в нижнем городе, но не смея нарушить устава, она скрывала тревогу в сердце своём. Подумав об этом, я ещё более преисполнился благоговения перед нею.  
Сидящий же рядом герольд, напротив, так низко склонил голову, что я почти не видел его лица.

 

Наутро был срочно созван капитул, съехались епископы и аббаты во множестве. Монастырь сразу же наполнился шумом и суетой. Видно, что положение было тревожным. Рыцари Святой Железной Цепи присутствовали на капитуле в полном составе, что до братии монастыря, то из нас лишь настоятель да приор приняли участие в обсуждении дальнейших шагов Церкви в отношении безбожников. На удивление, капитул не занял много времени – ещё до начала утренней мессы мы узнали, что разыскать еретиков и отдать их на суд инквизиции поручено рыцарям Святой Железной Цепи.  
Признаться, это вызвало немало толков – хоть и рыцарское звание носили эти молодые дворяне, но никогда прежде им ещё не поручали подобных заданий. Их делом было сопровождать понтифика или епископов во время путешествий и торжественных выездов, присутствовать на разного рода церемониях, своим видом напоминая, что святая Церковь не только милосердна, но и надёжно защищена. Но пленять еретиков – даже покойная Жанетта, девица весьма решительная, не помышляла о подобном, и вряд ли рыцари были готовы к облаве.  
Большинство братьев были настроены весьма скептически и предрекали, что рейд рыцарей против еретиков окончится неудачей. Некоторые даже спрашивали втайне, не предназначено ли им именно потерпеть неудачу, чтобы король прислал на подмогу свою армию, которая, вне всякого сомнения, в два счёта справилась бы с бунтовщиками. Однако приор рассказал, что командир ди Вандимион приняла решение капитула без единого возражения, как подобает истинно верующей дочери Церкви, и лишь попросила о епископском благословении для всех рыцарей ордена, каковое тотчас же было ими получено.

Сразу после утренней мессы мы с братом Пьетро отправились в город раздавать беднякам бесплатный суп – настоятель наш, будучи столь же милосердным, сколь и предусмотрительным, распорядился делать это на границе между кварталами бедноты и людей среднего достатка, с тем, чтобы не увеличивать приток нищих в богатые кварталы и одновременно не подвергать братьев излишней опасности, ведь известно, что стража не торопится лишний раз заглянуть в трущобы. Суп был жидким, одна вода да овощи, но для несчастных, целыми днями не имеющих крошки хлеба во рту, он был спасением.  
\- Братья, братья, не напирайте! Всем хватит! – увещевал нищих брат Пьетро в страхе, что лезущие вперёд опрокинут нашу повозку, и одновременно старался зачерпнуть побольше гущи для молодой женщины с младенцем на руках. Я как мог призывал к порядку, но страх остаться без своей порции еды заставлял людей тесниться и отталкивать друг друга, и мы с братом устали ужасно.  
Наконец толпа поредела, и очень вовремя - супа в котле осталось на самом донышке. Обрадованные передышкой, мы присели возле телеги отдохнуть.  
\- Интересно, что случилось в городе, брат Рожер? – задумчиво спросил брат Пьетро.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, дорогой брат, что там что-то случилось?  
\- А разве ты не видишь, что людей на улицах почти нет?  
Он был прав. Наша телега стояла на перекрестке весьма оживленных улиц, но вот уже почти час, как ни одна лошадь не проехала мимо нас, лишь редкие горожане проходили по своим делам. Да и бедняки разбежались раньше, чем закончилась еда. Это было необычно, и я подивился наблюдательности брата Пьетро.  
Мы раздали остатки супа и вернулись в монастырь, поспев как раз к трапезе. Рыцарей ордена не было видно; мне поведали, что вскоре после капитула они спешно собрались и отбыли выполнять свой долг – искать еретиков, виновных во вчерашнем мятеже. Никто не ожидал от них подобной поспешности, но командир ди Вандимион и тут показала своё усердие в служении Церкви.  
После полуденного отдыха я отправился в монастырскую больницу, расположенную здесь же, на территории монастыря, где трудился до тех пор, пока со двора не раздался конский топот и крики, знаменующие возвращение рыцарей ордена. Мне не терпелось узнать, успешно ли завершилась их миссия, однако послушание было превыше любопытства, и на двор я вышел не раньше, чем санитарный брат осмотрел результаты трудов моих и остался доволен. Я думал, что к тому времени рыцари уже разойдутся, и новости мне предстоит узнать лишь за ужином, но двор был полон людей. Молодые дворяне, облаченные в доспехи, громко перекрикивались и были как хмельные, хотя ни от кого из них не пахло вином, а братья-монахи… потрясение было на их лицах, потрясение и страх. Многие шепотом передавали друг другу то, что им удалось узнать, и когда новости дошли до меня, я не сразу поверил им.  
Говорили, что она ехала впереди отряда, и солнце отражалось от её стальных доспехов.  
Говорили, что рыцари по её команде вламывались в дома и арестовывали всех, кого заставали там, будь то мужчины, женщины или старики.  
Говорили, что она посылала своих людей вслед за убегающими еретиками, точно травила их собаками, и некоторые погибли под копытами коней.  
Говорили, что она делала это именем Господа нашего.

 

Все арестованные были препровождены в городскую тюрьму, где им предстояло находиться в ожидании инквизиционного суда. По тому, как прежде шли подобные дела, я мог сказать, что ожидать им предстояло долго, потому что предварительное расследование всегда занимало много времени, а когда обвиняется большое число людей, процесс и вовсе затягивается невообразимо, так как многие начинают обвинять друг друга и отрицать собственную вину, и братьям-инквизиторам приходится прилагать немало усилий, дабы отделить зерна от плевел, а доброе – от дурного.  
Поднимаясь к часовне, чтобы помолиться за души несчастных, я посторонился – навстречу шла Фарнеза ди Вандимион. Она ещё не успела переоблачиться, лишь сняла шлем, и волосы её лежали в беспорядке. Однако в доспехах свои она держалась с таким уверенным изяществом, с каким иная девушка и в бальном платье не сумеет. На щеках девы-командира алел румянец, и вся она дышала таким волнением, словно не до конца ещё отошла от горячки облавы. Она не замечала меня, как не замечала ничего вокруг. За ней спешил командир Азан, на ходу раздавая приказания рыцарям, и, конечно же, юноша-герольд маячил сзади молчаливой тенью. Вся троица проследовала по направлению к внутренним галереям, где, как я догадался, их ожидали отец-настоятель и епископ дю Вилье, оставшийся в нашем монастыре после капитула.  
После вечерни отец-настоятель подтвердил то, что прежде передавали друг другу братья, и сердечно поблагодарил рыцарей Святой Железной Цепи, а прежде всего – командира ди Вандимион за неоценимую помощь в поиске еретиков. «Инквизиционное расследование, –добавил он, – начнётся в ближайшие же дни, а пока задача ордена – продолжить свои поиски, ибо хоть и было арестовано множество еретиков, немалое количество их спаслось бегством, и теперь они будут много осторожнее, так что доблестным рыцарям придётся взяться за дело с удвоенной ревностью. Однако я не сомневаюсь, что вы справитесь со своей миссией. Молодая командир ди Фандимион показала себя достойной дочерью Церкви, и я уверен, что она и впредь будет трудиться на благо Святого Престола с тем же похвальным усердием, не так ли?» Фарнеза ди Вандимион скромно склонила голову, однако было заметно, что слова отца-настоятеля пришлись ей по душе – губы юной девушки дрожали, как у ребенка, скрывающего счастливую улыбку после отцовской похвалы.

 

После навечерия я, как водится, отправился совершать обход всех монастырских помещений, дабы убедиться, что все двери надёжно заперты и никой инструмент не лежит небрежно на дворе. Без сомнения, Господь видит всё и строго накажет виновного, а всё ж таки не стоит ввергать в соблазн слабых духом. Напевая тихонько псалмы, я обходил монастырские пристройки и уже собирался было возвращаться, как вдруг заметил человека, сидящего на ступенях мастерской. Подойдя ближе я увидел, что это рыцарь ордена. В этом не было ничего предосудительного, строгий распорядок монастырской жизни неукоснительно исполнялся лишь братьями-монахами, рыцари всегда были более свободны в своих действиях. Однако было странно увидеть его здесь одного, в такой поздний час. Обычно рыцари предпочитали проводить свободное время в совместных беседах или прогулках, а чаще упражнялись в искусстве владения оружием. Спрашивать об этом, разумеется, было бы бестактностью, и я двинулся уже было дальше, как вдруг свет от моего фонаря осветил лицо сидящего человека, и я узнал юношу-герольда, прежде не отходящего от командира. Он сидел не шевелясь, прислонившись головой к стене мастерской, и на лице его читалась такая тоска, что я заколебался. Устав требовал завершить обход и удалиться ко сну, однако же вот, передо мною был брат мой, испытывающий страдания, и как мог бы я называться верным слугою Господа, если бы пренебрёг протянуть руку помощи одному из Его детей, наверняка ещё более драгоценному для Творца, чем я, ничтожный? Я подошёл ближе, нарочито шаркая, чтобы, упаси Господь, рыцарь не заподозрил, что я тайно слежу за ним, но он не подал виду, что слышит. Может быть, он нездоров?  
\- Брат? – тихо позвал я. Рыцарь медленно, словно неохотно повернул голову и встретился со мной взглядом. Я не зря беспокоился – это был взгляд человека, на чьей душе лежит тяжесть.  
\- Брат… Рожер, да?  
Герольдам положено иметь цепкий глаз и хорошую память, однако я был впечатлён. Имена братии были названы вновьприбывшим лишь однажды, и запомнить каждого из монахов, с первого взгляда почти неотличимых в своих одинаковых одеяниях, было весьма сложно.  
\- Смиренно прошу простить, любезный брат, если я прервал ваше уединение, - начал я, - но мне показалось, что вы чем-то удручены. Могу ли я в чём-нибудь вам помочь?  
\- Вы так добры, - он растянул губы в улыбке; откровенно говоря, я нашёл её довольно жуткой. – Благодарю за беспокойство, но я просто любуюсь звездами.  
Я вздохнул. Он даже не удосужился поднять глаза и увидеть, что вечернее небо было затянуто облаками.  
\- Брат Серпико, если вы не желаете рассказывать мне, что вас гнетет, я не стану выпытывать ваши тайны. Если вам претит моё присутствие, я тотчас уйду. Но если я хоть чем-то могу облегчить ваше бремя, хотя бы просто остаться здесь, рядом, я с радостью сделаю это. Я сам знаю, что любые горести, переживаемые в одиночестве, вдвойне терзают наши души.  
Он молчал так долго, что я не знал, что и думать, однако же прочь меня не погнал, и, ободренный этим, я поставил фонарь на землю и сел возле него на ступеньки, посыпанные соломой. От камней тянуло холодом – зимы была необычно мягкая, но после заката всё равно чувствовался лёгкий морозец. Наше молчание не нарушало тишины; было слышно, как в городе лают собаки и как скрипит деревянная телега, медленно проезжающая за стеной монастыря. Когда герольд наконец заговорил, это было так неожиданно, что я едва не вздрогнул.  
\- Брат Рожер, приходилось ли вам когда-либо совершать поступок, про который вы знали, что он правильный, но последствия которого были такими ужасными, что вы задумывались – не лучше ли было однажды поступить неверно, чем потом смотреть на результат и не иметь возможности что-либо изменить?  
Ох. Я был не силён в подобных рассуждениях. Почему Господь привёл к нему меня, недалекого и скудного умом, а не одного из священников или ученых монахов, владеющих многими премудростями и могущих рассудить любой вопрос в совершенстве?  
\- Вы хотите исповедоваться? – осторожно спросил я. – Отец Бернар с радостью выслушает вас…  
Но он покачал головой.  
\- Зачем мне исповедь? Я думал, может быть, вы… ладно, это пустяки. Не буду отвлекать вас от дел, любезный брат.  
Но тут уже я не собирался оставлять его просто так.  
\- Тот поступок, о котором вы говорите – был ли он правильным в ваших глазах, в глазах людей или же в очах Господа нашего?  
\- И то, и другое, и третье.  
Мне было трудно представить, чтобы что-то плохое произошло из хорошего – если, конечно, он считал правильным то, что действительно таковым являлось, а не казалось в силу большей привлекательности.  
\- Если то, что вы совершили, было благом перед Господом нашим, разве может выйти из этого что-то дурное? – пробормотал я. Он безрадостно усмехнулся.  
\- Вышло, а будет ещё хуже.  
\- Тогда я не знаю, что посоветовать вам… но послушайте! – воскликнул я, осененный идеей. – Вспомните, что говорится в Священном писании! Кто посадил древо доброе, вправе ожидать от него плод добрый, а кто посадит древо худое, не получит иного плода, кроме худого. Вы посадили древо доброе, возможно, плод ещё не созрел?  
\- Поверьте мне, брат Рожер, я уже вижу этот плод, - впервые я услышал в его голосе горечь. – Он ужасен, и я боюсь даже думать о том, что будет дальше.  
\- Тогда просто смиритесь. На хорошем дереве случаются дурные плоды… но знаете, я ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы дурное дерево принесло плод добрый.  
На этот раз он улыбнулся вполне искренне.  
\- Замечательно трактуете Священное писание, брат. Вам бы в проповедники, а?  
\- Что вы, - я смутился. – Куда мне проповедовать, это для тех, кто поумнее да в речах складнее, а я уж в монастыре, с Божьей помощью, какую могу пользу оказываю.  
\- А всё же подумайте. Простым людям ваша проповедь пришлась бы по душе. - Он поднялся. – Благодарю вас, брат, мне и в самом деле значительно полегчало. Надеюсь, вы не станете обсуждать этот разговор с кем-то ещё?  
\- Уста мои запечатаны, - заверил я его, про себя радуясь и вознося хвалу Господу за то, что научил меня сказать правильные слова. Юноша кивнул, и мы распрощались в самом что ни на есть благодатном расположении духа.

 

На следующий день рыцари Святой Железной Цепи вновь отправились за еретиками; пройдя боевое крещение, юноши держались уже совсем уверенно, со знанием дела проверяли оружие и доспехи, серьёзно обсуждали план предстоящего рейда, а иные не упускали случая покрасоваться, напустив на себя вид залихватских вояк – как раз в этот момент на двор вошли женщины-прачки, забиравшие из монастыря бельё для стирки. Мы, монахи, всегда обслуживали себя сами, но рыцари происходили из благородных семей, и им была непривычна грязная работа. Женщины на территории монастыря – это, конечно, крайне опасно и нежелательно, и многие монахи в час их прихода нарочно уходили в свои кельи, но по правде сказать, в городе мы встречались с гораздо большими искушениями, а эти благочестивые девушки, идущие под строгим надзором старшей прачки и даже не помышляющие заговорить с кем-нибудь из братии, были настоящим отдохновением для глаз. Вот рыцари – те старались обратить на себя внимание и даже заигрывали с самыми симпатичными девицами, однако старшая прачка в корне пресекала любые попытки своих подопечных ответить на горячий взгляд или лукавую шутку.  
Среди прочих рыцарей увидел я и Серпико, он дружески приветствовал меня.  
\- Как ваше самочувствие, брат?  
\- Благодарю вас, брат, всё прекрасно. Осторожнее! – одна из женщин, совсем молоденькая, засмотрелась на гарцующего в седле рыцаря, споткнулась о камень и едва не упала – герольд успел одной рукой подхватить её под локоть, а другой поймать падающую корзину. Девушка зарделась как маков цвет и начала было благодарить, однако тотчас же была сурово одёрнута старшей прачкой.  
\- А девка-то не промах! – хохотнул стоящий рядом рыцарь, так скабрезно подмигивая молодой прачке, что даже мне сделалось неприятно. – Падай лучше сюда, красотка, у меня найдётся, на что тебя поймать!  
Девушка ахнула и зарделась ещё больше. Герольд укоризненно нахмурился.  
\- Разве подобает рыцарю так разговаривать с женщиной? – незлобиво попенял он грубияну. Тот, однако, не внял упрёку, но обратил теперь своё внимание на новую цель.  
\- А какое тебе дело до того, с кем я разговариваю? Ах да, постой-ка, ты же у нас сам из черни! Для тебя и прачка – благородная госпожа, не так ли? Может быть, поцелуешь ей руку? Простите меня, синьорита, - он изобразил шутовской поклон, передразнивая герольда, - эти рыцари – такие невежи!  
Его товарищи громко захохотали, радуясь неожиданной потехе. Серпико тоже улыбался, только слегка растерянно.  
\- Как благородно с вашей стороны, сэр Майло, что вы сами это признаёте. Мне остаётся только согласиться с таким проницательным суждением.  
\- Надо же, какой остроумный, - рыцарь протянул руку, намереваясь похлопать юношу по щеке, но тот как раз отступил назад, очевидно, заробев, и тем самым избежал прикосновения. – Смотри, как бы тебе язык не подрезали.  
\- Сэр Майло, я не хочу с вами ссориться, - примирительно заговорил герольд, всем видом своим показывая, что готов смириться с поношением и ничуть не обижен. – Почему бы нам не забыть про это маленькое недоразумение?  
Сэр Майло снисходительно поглядел на него.  
\- И кому пришло в голову сделать тебя рыцарем? Командир Фарнеза и то больше мужик, чем ты.  
\- Может быть, тебе примерить её юбку? – крикнул кто-то сзади, и рыцари опять покатились со смеху, и хотя было видно, что потешаются они не со злым умыслом, а лишь желая подчеркнуть своё мужество на фоне миролюбивого юноши, мне было стыдно за них. Теша свою гордыню, они забыли о смирении, приличествующем всякому богобоязненному человеку, а уж рыцарю ордена и подавно.  
\- Точно, она бы тебе пошла больше, чем доспехи, - хмыкнул сэр Майло уже совсем добродушно. Герольд удивлённо поднял брови.  
\- Вы так хорошо в этом разбираетесь, сэр Майло? Я слышал, что некоторые мужчины питают нездоровое пристрастие к женской одежде, как бы так сказать, на других мужчинах, но, признаться, не встречал до сих пор…  
Один из смеющихся доселе рыцарей как-то странно хрюкнул, словно подавился; замолчали и остальные. Я почувствовал, что краснею – намёк, вроде бы ненамеренно брошенный юношей, был настолько непристойным, что ни один мужчина не перенёс бы его без возмущения, сохранив при том свою честь. Так и было – лицо сэра Майло окаменело и начало медленно наливаться кровью, от шеи и вверх, ко лбу, он сжал кулаки, затем схватился за шпагу. Оскорбитель же его стоял с таким невинным видом, словно сам не понимал, какие слова только что слетели с его уст.  
\- Ты на что намекаешь, щенок?! – рыцарь угрожающе потянул шпагу из ножен. Обмен колкостями перерос в настоящий конфликт, грозящий пролитием крови. Мне следовало призвать оскорблённого рыцаря к благоразумию, но я знал, что он меня не послушает. Молодому герольду, так неосмотрительно пошутившему, грозила уже нешуточная опасность. Рыцари зашумели, предвкушая драку…  
\- Что здесь происходит?!  
Командир ди Вандимион в боевых доспехах стремительно шла к спорщикам. Бесцеремонно оттолкнув сэра Майло, она заставила его убрать вытащенную наполовину шпагу обратно в ножны и вновь гневно вопросила:  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Ничего особенного, командир Фарнеза, сэр Майло любезно согласился продемонстрировать мне своё владение оружием, только и всего, - начал было оправдываться Серпико, но сэр Майло, возмущенный, очевидно, тем, что приходится лгать с трусливой целью избежать наказания, перебил его:  
\- Щенок оскорбил меня!  
Командир вспыхнула.  
\- Должна ли я напомнить, что дуэль запрещена уставом ордена?! И что все её участники будут отданы под трибунал, особенно тот, кто нанесет противнику вред?! – при этом она почему-то глядела на своего герольда, хотя уж кто-кто, а он вряд ли представлял для сэра Майло хоть сколько-нибудь значимую угрозу. Юноша потупился под её осуждающим взором, да и сэру Майло ничего не оставалось, кроме как опустить голову и пробормотать извинения. Удовлетворившись их виноватым видом, командир жестом дала понять, что не имеет больше претензий.  
\- Построение через двадцать минут! Серпико, за мной, - она развернулась так же стремительно, как и возникла, и зашагала прочь. Герольд послушно последовал за ней.  
Я перекрестился, восславив милость Господа, не допустившего смертоубийства.  
\- Мальчишке повезло, - заметил один из рыцарей, наблюдавших за неудавшейся ссорой. – Сэр Майло отменно владеет шпагой, убить не убил, а несколько шрамов оставил бы на память.  
\- Если бы дело дошло до дуэли, - возразил ему приятель. – Этот Серпико трусоват, он даже ни одного еретика не арестовал вчера. Насчёт юбки – это ты метко сказал! Ему надо было родиться девицей, а не парнем.  
\- К тому же, он и впрямь хорошенький как девушка, - ввернул оказавшийся тут же кантор, о чьей слабости к нежным лицам молодых послушников было всем известно. Рыцари снова развеселились и, в приподнятом расположении духа, отправились к конюшням – выводить своих лошадей.  
Но сэр Майло бы зол, я видел это по его суженным глазам, и к тревоге своей понял, что молодой герольд только что нажил себе весьма опасного врага, который не успокоится, пока не заставит юношу заплатить за оскорбление, нанесенное перед лицом товарищей.

 

Новая облава увенчалась не меньшим успехом, чем первая, арестовано было немалое количество народу. Рыцари, как и прежде, хватали целые семьи, щадя разве что малых детей да совсем уж немощных стариков, и городская тюрьма оказалась переполнена. Епископ дю Вилье во всеуслышание пообещал, что это не создаст ордену нежелательных проблем, ибо в Святом городе достаточно монастырей, оснащённых подземными кельями, которые легко можно превратить в темницы – конечно же, на краткий срок расследования. Это заявление было встречено робким протестом, мало кто из монастырских настоятелей желал сносить в своей вотчине присутствие богомерзких еретиков, хотя бы и под надежной стражей, но кто стал бы возражать епископу? Нашим братьям прибавилось лишней работы, само собой разумелось, что первых узников заключат именно в наши подземные кельи, где их будут охранять рыцари ордена, каковые, впрочем, тоже не испытывали радости от перспективы становиться надсмотрщиками.  
Настоящей новостью стало то, что заседание инквизиционного суда было назначено на следующий день. Все полагали, что расследование займёт гораздо больше времени, но видимо, столь явно проявлялась еретическая зараза, что следователи легко разобрались, кто оказался запятнан ею.  
Они действительно разобрались. Несколько человек – женщины и подростки – были оправданы и отпущены по домам, большей части предписано публичное покаяние, паломничества и совершение пожертвований в пользу святой Церкви, в зависимости от тяжести содеянного. А остальных приговорили к публичному сожжению, и аутодафе было назначено на следующее утро, сразу после рассвета.

 

Посмотреть на аутодафе собралось множество народа. Рыцари Святой Железной Цепи занимали особое место на деревянном помосте, так как именно они пленили приговоренных к сожжению еретиков. Мы, простые братья, не все смогли уместиться на помосте, многие окружали его снизу и довольствовались тем, что были отделены от напиравшей толпы цепью солдат.  
Вскоре показалась вереница осужденных. Они шли друг за другом, связанные одной длинной веревкой, многие спотыкались и с трудом удерживались на ногах. Несмотря на недолгое заточение, вид у них уже был изможденный, никто не глядел по сторонам и даже не пытался уклониться от ударов, разве что женщины закрывали лица руками. Люди вокруг, охваченные праведным гневом, шумели и выкрикивали обличительные слова, некоторые бросали камни и гнилые овощи. Зрелище было претягостное.  
Когда все осужденные выстроились на площади, солдаты наконец вспомнили про свои обязанности и кое-как усмирили толпу. Затем здесь же, на площади состоялось торжественное богослужение, проведенное ни кем иным как епископом Ромолино, он же прочитал проповедь, в которой обличал все мерзости, творимые еретиками, и не жалея красок расписывал грозящие им муки ада. Голос у епископа был громкий, как иерихонская труба, и чувствовалось, что слова проповеди идут от самой его души – рисуемые им картины как живые вставали у меня перед глазами, и да простит меня его преосвященство, но к концу проповеди я уже желал, чтобы красноречие сего блестящего проповедника наконец иссякло.  
По окончании мессы брат-инквизитор во всеуслышание зачитал приговор, по которому нераскаявшиеся еретики приговаривались к казни через сожжение заживо, с тем, чтобы их души, очистившись в пламени, были избавлены от тяжести смертного греха. Вот тут начались крики и рыдания, еретики умоляли о пощаде, кричали о своей невиновности, осыпали проклятиями судей, но солдаты уже волокли их к столбам, обложенным хворостом. Мне нестерпимо захотелось отвернуться и не видеть, что произойдёт дальше, и я заметил, что некоторые из рыцарей ордена испытывали то же смущение. Даже командир Азан с суровым видом разглядывал собственные руки.  
Фарнеза ди Вандимион, стоявшая прямо передо мной, не отрывала взгляда от площади, хоть на лице её и было написано отвращение.  
\- Терпите, дитя моё, - шепнул ей епископ дю Вилье. – Телесные муки выглядят ужасно, но нам надо помнить, что это лишь временное, преходящее. Души же несчастных грешников очистятся в этом огне и будут приняты в царство Господа нашего.  
\- Ваше преосвященство… - она говорила с трудом, словно сомневалась в каждом слове. – Объясните, я не понимаю. Если Господь любит нас, зачем Он заставляет нас страдать?  
Было видно, что этот вопрос родился не сей миг – это был плод долгих размышлений, которые рано или поздно возникали у каждого верующего. Были они и у меня, и хотя я давно нашёл ответы на свои вопросы, но всё же прислушался, дабы пастырское наставление епископа ещё более укрепило меня в вере. Его преосвященство положил руку командиру на плечо.  
\- Вспомни, что написано в Священном писании – «Око за око». Еретики своими богохульствами причиняют Господу тяжкие страдания. Чтобы очиститься и вновь стать достойными Его любви, им надо искупить свои грехи такими же муками. Иначе никак, дитя моё. Умерщвляя плоть, мы спасаем дух, - его ладонь начала поглаживать плечо девушки. – В этом и проявляется любовь Господа – Он даёт нам возможность очиститься. Посты, долгие молитвы на коленях, самобичевание – это драгоценные дары для укрепления нашей веры. Ты молишься, Фарнеза?  
\- Да, ваше преосвященство.  
\- А используешь ли ты дисциплину?  
\- Нет, ваше преосвященство.  
\- Напрасно. Вспомни о святых, которые денно и нощно истязали свою плоть и обрели вечное блаженство в Царствии Божьем. Святая Агнесса приказывала сечь её розгами по обнаженному телу, она говорила, что с каждым ударом слышит, как ангелы на небесах поют её имя. А святая Бригитта…  
Тут раздался отчаянный вопль, полный ужаса – солдаты подожгли хворост – и епископ дю Вилье прервался. И очень вовремя, ибо от его благочестивых рассказов у меня, грешного, перед глазами возникли вовсе не благочестивые картины. Костры ярко вспыхнули, наверное, хворост обильно полили маслом, и огонь мгновенно добрался до человеческой плоти. Крики переросли в истошный вой, в котором не было уже ничего человеческого – от этого ужасного звука, исторгаемого одновременно десятком глоток, волосы вставали дыбом. А через несколько минут воздух наполнился тошнотворным запахом паленого мяса. Невыносимо! Я закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть живые факелы, кричащие и корчащиеся от муки, но так было ещё хуже – под впечатлением от недавней проповеди мне тотчас примнилось, что я нахожусь в аду. Я взмолился Господу, чтобы Он скорее прекратил страдания несчастных грешников, даровав им вечный покой.  
А Фарнеза ди Вандимион стояла и смотрела на пылающие костры, точно зачарованная, и на лице её было благоговение, смешанное с восторгом.

Когда хворост прогорел, оставив гору тлеющих углей под обуглившимися скелетами и невыносимый смрад, мы возвратились в монастырь. Это было странное шествие, вовсе не так следовало бы идти тем, кто засвидетельствовал победу истинной веры над богопротивной ересью и примирение душ грешников с Богом. Что рыцари, что монахи – все мы были невеселы и спешили скорее покинуть место казни. Горожане смотрели на нас со страхом, многие осеняли себя крестом. Среди прочих я заметил и девушку, ставшую причиной недавнего раздора между рыцарями – она высматривала среди нас своего заступника, а увидев, вся зарделась и приветливо улыбнулась ему. Не знаю, заметил ли её юный рыцарь – всё то время, что я видел его, он обращал внимание только на командира ди Вандимион и выглядел ещё более подавленным, чем все остальные.

 

Охота на еретиков продолжилась, и вскоре в подземелья нашего монастыря водворили первых узников. Поскольку подземные кельи не были предназначены для удержания людей, лишь для добровольного затворничества, инквизиция особо следила, чтобы среди содержащихся там еретиков не было способных оказать сопротивление. Из рыцарей Святой Железной Цепи было выделено три смены для охраны подземелий. Командир Азан мудро определил для этой миссии тех юношей, за чью судьбу церковное начальство особо беспокоилось – как я уже говорил, почти все рыцари Святой Железной Цепи были из дворянских семей, и некоторые вельможи уже высказали своё недовольство тем, что их дети подвергаются опасности при стычках с еретиками.  
Однако большинство рыцарей с готовностью участвовали в облавах. Перемена статуса ордена от красивого, но малополезного украшения к настоящему боевому отряду привела их в восторг, особенно самых юных. Не было для них большей гордости, чем выслушивать благодарности за успешно проделанную работу из уст епископов и кардиналов; даже понтифик не раз отмечал заслуги ордена в борьбе с ересью. Гордились они и своим командиром, настоящей девой-рыцарем, о каких прежде слагали легенды. Всякий раз перед очередным рейдом Фарнеза ди Вандимион просила у епископа благословения для ордена, и когда она смиренно опускалась на колени, а следом за нею – вся шеренга рыцарей в боевых доспехах, клянусь, в мире не было зрелища прекраснее. И как же преображалась она, едва выйдя из храма! Огонь благочестия, горевший в её глазах, становился огнём правосудия, и ей уже не нужна была помощь командира Азана, чтобы командовать своим отрядом. По правде сказать, и среди мужчин-то далеко не все имели столько властности и ожидали столь же беспрекословного подчинения.  
Она не пропускала ни одного аутодафе, и когда большинство рыцарей Святой Железной Цепи всячески избегали зрелища сжигаемых заживо людей – а они были частыми, эти мучительные казни, колесо правосудия теперь вертелось быстро, иных еретиков успевали допросить и вынести приговор уже в день ареста, а на следующее утро едкий дым уносил к небесам их души – в то время командир ди Вандимион не уходила с площади раньше, чем догорал последний костёр, и вечером молилась дольше обычного, и некоторые поговаривали – хоти мне даже не хочется предполагать, откуда им стало это известно – что командир иногда даже чересчур усердствует в самобичевании. Большинство рыцарей пренебрегали этим привычным для монахов способом умерщвлением плоти, но так уж она была истова в своей вере, эта женщина, что временами нам всем казалось – она и верно послана нам самим Всевышним.  
Среди церковного начальства, особо отмечавшего успехи ди Вандимион, был епископ дю Вилье, пребывавший в стенах нашего монастыря ещё с того самого капитула, на котором решилась судьба ордена. Я заметил, что он весьма часть сопровождал командира в прогулках по обители, беседуя с нею о Священном писании и житиях святых, также давая и пастырские наставления. Видимо, его преосвященство принял близко к сердцу судьбу молодой девушки, взвалившей на себя тяжелое бремя ответственности за весь орден. Обычно рыцари исповедовались отцу-настоятелю, но епископ дю Вилье принял Фарнезу ди Вандимион как свою духовную дочь, исповедуя её и наставляя в вере. Нередко бывало, что епископ приглашал командира в свои покои и их беседы затягивались допоздна – завершая вечерний обход, я иногда видел, как ди Вандимион в сопровождении своего герольда возвращается к корпусу, где располагались рыцари. Я также заметил, что после подобных бесед в спальне командира допоздна горели свечи – видимо, наставления епископа подвигали командира к долгим размышлениям. Что касается Серпико, в нём эти полуночные беседы явно не пробуждали благочестивого энтузиазма, ибо я не раз примечал, как при виде епископа дю Вилье на его лицо набегает тень, но так уж случилось, что я знал причину столь странного отношения к нашему пастырю. Причина эта была столь же земна, сколь и возвышенна, и объяснялась одним словом – самым великим словом за всю историю человечества, словом, которое с одинаковым трепетом произносили цари и простолюдины, ради которого совершались подвиги и преступления, которое было воспето всеми поэтами, сочинителями и певцами, когда-либо жившими на земле. Слово было – любовь.

 

Серпико был влюблён. Я ненароком оказался посвящён в эту тайну, тщательно хранимую им от посторонних глаз; случилось так, что однажды после заутрени, когда братия на несколько кратких часов возвращается ко сну, я почувствовал, что не смогу более закрыть глаз, и отправился бродить вдоль стен монастыря, читая про себя любимые молитвы и наслаждаясь ещё не проснувшейся, предрассветной природой. Когда весь мир ещё спит, воздух свеж и напоён прохладой, и лишь ранние птицы приветствуют Творца своими звонкими голосами – в такие минуты мне почему-то кажется, что молитва бодрствующих возносится прямо к Господу, и Он внимает ей с любовью и заботой, точно как отец поутру слушает звонкие голоса проснувшихся детей. Дерзновенно ли полагать сие? не знаю, но в предрассветный час с особой радостью возношу хвалу Господу за все благодеяния Его, и душа моя наполняется особым умиротворением, известным лишь тем, кто отрекся от суеты этого мира и поручил себя Отцу Небесному.  
В таком-то благостном состоянии духа я почти дошёл до ворот, когда вдруг заметил возле ограды другого человека, которому точно так же, как и мне, не хотелось тратить время на сон. Но по совсем иной причине – прислонившись к решетчатой ограде, он тихо переговаривался с кем-то, стоящим с наружной стороны. В этом не было бы ничего предосудительного, если бы голос, отвечавший ему, не принадлежал женщине! К счастью, я вовремя понял, что передо мной один из рыцарей, а не монах, нарушающий обет целомудрия, и не стал обнаруживать себя. Но стремление удостовериться, что не происходит ничего дурного, – а также, и я в том чистосердечно каюсь, моё извечное любопытство – побудили меня подойти ближе, ступая по возможности более тихо, дабы остаться незамеченным. Беспокоился я зря – парочка ничего не слышала, поглощенная беседой, а разросшиеся кусты жасмина надёжно скрывали меня из вида. Серпико я узнал почти сразу, собеседница же его была мне не видна, но голос показался знакомым, и немного спустя я понял, откуда – то была молодая прачка, девушка, за которую Серпико вступился перед сэром Майло и которая в утро после первого аутодафе высматривала его из толпы. Говорила в основном она, молодой герольд лишь изредка подавал голос, и хоть я и был монахом, однако же вовсе не с ранней юности, а потому сразу узнал мудрую тактику обольщения женщины – стоит лишь позволить ей говорить столько, сколько она хочет, и вскорости она сочтёт тебя искуснейшим из собеседников.  
Не желая обнаруживать себя, я оставался на месте до тех пор, пока нежная беседа не завершилась, и рыцарь, попрощавшись с девушкой, не побрёл прочь от ворот. Только тогда я покинул своё убежище.  
После этого я ещё не раз видел их на том же месте, в тот же предутренний час, и вполне ясно понял, почему Серпико питает предубеждение против вечерних встреч Фарнезы ди Вандимион с епископом – ложась заполночь и вставая задолго до рассвета, не так-то просто было оставаться бодрым весь день. К сожалению, ди Вандмион заставляла его находиться при себе неотлучно, куда бы она ни шла, словно герольд был её личным слугой; впрочем, насколько я слышал, до её появления в ордене именно так всё и было, и молодая командир просто не желала расставаться с прежними привычками, да и Серпико воспринимал такое положение дел как само собой разумеющееся. Однако я не раз видел, как он украдкой дремлет во время проповеди на вечерней службе.  
Его роман с молодой прачкой оставался весьма целомудренным и не заходил дальше соприкосновений рук через железную решетку ограды – необычно для современных молодых людей, уж мне-то известно, что многие юноши из дворянского сословия считают для себя обыкновенным делом предаться плотским утехам с девушкой из простонародья, но, с другой стороны, дворянский титул достался Серпико не от рождения, и вполне возможно, он привык смотреть на барышень из своего нового окружения издали, не смея приблизиться и скомпрометировать девушку неожиданным вниманием. Тем трогательнее и прекраснее была теперь эта любовь, расцветавшая втайне от посторонних глаз, подобно хрупкому цветку. Мне нравилось думать, что я, как садовник, один знаю об этом цветке и могу издали наслаждаться его благоуханием.  
Но как оказалось, знал не только я.

 

В этот вечер рыцари Святой Железной Цепи вернулись в монастырь много позже обыкновенного – торжественная встреча понтифика с послами королевства Бальден, на которой рыцари ордена присутствовали как олицетворение нашей веры и доблести, затянулась. Конюхи расседлывали лошадей; сами рыцари, утомленные и весь день не имевшие во рту маковой росинки, торопились в трапезную, где им был заботливо оставлен поздний ужин. Командир ди Вандимион тоже выглядела измотанной, но, несмотря на это, не спешила вслед за остальными. Её лицо было задумчиво, брови нахмурены – казалось, её терзали какие-то мучительные раздумья. К счастью, епископ дю Вилье уже вышел во двор – его забота о своих чадах была поистине отеческой.  
\- Дитя моё! –он протянул Фарнезе ди Вандимион обе руки, ободряюще улыбаясь. – Вы задержались. Что с тобой? Я вижу, ты бледна – что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, ваше преосвященство, - девушка благочестиво опустила голову под благословение. – Я просто задумалась…  
\- О чём же?  
\- Приём был такой пышный… Цветы и обед, и множество гостей… А монахи не могут накормить голодных. Когда я жила в доме отца, мы часто устраивали балы, но мы аристократы, а Церковь… разве Церковь может быть богатой? Я не понимаю…  
\- Дитя моё, - епископ покровительственно обнял её за плечи, - я знал, что ты рано или поздно задашься этим вопросом. И буду счастлив разрешить твои сомнения. Пойдём в храм, там можно будет спокойно поговорить…  
Было видно, как обрадовалась девушка вниманию своего наставника. Я мысленно восхвалил епископа за его доброту. Проходящие мимо рыцари склоняли головы, и он благословлял каждого, и каждого одаривал ласковой улыбкой. Несмотря на то, что некоторые епископы относились к дю Вилье достаточно сухо, по всему было видно, что он – настоящий пастырь стада малых сих.  
\- Серпико? – командир позвала машинально, даже не посмотрев, потому что герольд уже стоял чуть позади, готовый сопровождать своего командира. Дю Вилье слегка нахмурился.  
\- Фарнеза, разве ты хочешь вести этот разговор при посторонних?  
Казалось, это замечание её удивило.  
\- Серпико всегда сопровождает меня. Не вижу, что я могла бы от него скрывать…  
\- Разумеется, разумеется, - поспешил согласиться епископ, по-видимому, вспомнив, что юная командир была аристократкой и привыкла к постоянному присутствию слуг, а кроме того, будучи молодой незамужней девушкой, не могла появляться на людях без сопровождающего, и даже теперь, в ордене, с трудом отвыкала от прежних правил приличия. – Однако я думаю, не будет ничего дурного, если мы побеседуем в ризнице, а твой рыцарь подождёт нас снаружи, не так ли? На случай, если ты захочешь исповедаться.  
\- О, конечно, ваше преосвященство.  
\- А что касается твоего вопроса, ответ на него весьма прост, - они неторопливо двинулись по направлению к храму. – Вспомни, какая аллегория приводится в главе о Церкви, ожидающей мессию: «Как невеста, в свадебный наряд облеченная, ожидает с трепетом жениха, так и Церковь земная ожидает явления Мессии, предсказанного пророками». Наша Церковь – невеста в ожидании жениха, а наряд невесты должен быть праздничным. Напротив, было бы позором…  
Тут речь его преосвященства прервали, и произошло это самым неприглядным образом – трое двигавшихся им навстречу рыцарей вежливо пропустили епископа и командира, но не пройдя и двух локтей, рыцарь, шедший первым – я узнал сэра Майло – неожиданно сделал шаг в сторону и с силой задел плечом герольда.  
\- Глаза протри, - грубовато бросил он. Не было сомнений, что недавняя ссора была ещё жива в его памяти, и этот толчок, как и оскорбление, был намеренным.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр Майло, - герольд прижал руку к сердцу, вид у него был поистине сокрушенный. – Я не заметил, что вас шатает.  
\- Слышали? – возмущенно обернулся рыцарь к своим спутникам, ища поддержки; к их чести, молодые люди не стали поощрять его негодование, но и без этого было понятно, что просто так вспыльчивый молодой человек не угомонится. – Хочешь сказать, это я виноват в том, что ты такой неуклюжий?  
\- Я прошу прощения, сэр Майло.  
\- Правда? А по мне, так ты насмехаешься…  
\- Серпико! – командир ди Вандимион решительно прервала спорщиков. Её лицо пылало – видно было, как досадно ей становиться свидетельницей такой неприятной ссоры на глазах у епископа. – Я оставила молитвенник в комнате, принеси его.  
Герольд молча поклонился и зашагал к жилому корпусу.  
\- Сэр Майло! Если вы намерены и дальше провоцировать ссоры, я буду вынуждена просить, чтобы вас отправили с миссией в другую местность. Это понятно?  
Рыцарь нехотя кивнул; вид у него был покаянный, как у напроказившего мальчишки, но злобные взгляды, бросаемые вслед ушедшему Серпико, не оставляли сомнений в том, что полученный от командира выговор не остановит его от попыток взять реванш. Однако командир ди Вандимион не заметила этого и, успокоенная, направилась обратно к терпеливо ожидающему её епископу дю Вилье.  
\- Ничего себе! – пробормотал светловолосый рыцарь, наблюдавший за ссорой. – И всего-то из-за простой девки…  
Фарнеза ди Вандимион замерла на месте. Потом очень медленно повернулась, и не знаю, отчего, но мне стало не по себе при взгляде на её лицо. Такое уж спокойное оно было, словно у каменной статуи.  
\- Какой девки? – тихо спросила она.

Вечером, когда рыцари и монахи выходили из храма после вечерни, ди Вандимион задержалась на крыльце и негромко сказала:  
\- Можешь идти, Серпико. Если тебе нужно свободное время, я обойдусь без тебя.  
\- Мой долг – сопровождать вас, госпожа Фарнеза, - невозмутимо ответил герольд. И больше я ни разу не слышал, чтобы командир ли Вандимион приказывала ему сопровождать её во внеурочное время, хотя внешне это было никак не заметно – молодой рыцарь по-прежнему ни на шаг не отходил от своей госпожи, несмотря на её явное равнодушие и лёгкое недовольство епископа дю Вилье.

 

С того дня пор подспудное ощущение надвигающейся грозы поселилось во мне, я как чувствовал, что терпения сэра Майло надолго не хватит, и очень скоро он вновь попытается каким-либо образом навредить своему противнику. И действительно, гроза разразилась вскоре, однако опасность проявилась вовсе не с той стороны, с которой можно было ожидать. Было так: я направлялся в скрипторий, чтобы продолжить перевод жития святого Антония, нашего небесного заступника и покровителя, когда донёсшийся от ворот шум привлёк моё внимание. Может быть, в другой раз я и не обратил бы внимания на галдящих рыцарей, не такое уж и редкое это было зрелище, по правде говоря, но прозвучавший возглас «именем Святой Инквизиции!» заставил меня сбавить шаг.  
Возле ворот я увидел двоих стражников, а также брата инквизитора, высокого и худого как жердь. Между стражниками стоял Серпико, с изрядно растерянным выражением лица, и выглядел он фоне этих могучих солдат таким юным и беззащитным, что в другой раз меня бы это позабавило. Сейчас же сердце моё преисполнилось тревоги, потому что меч одного из стражников был обнажён, а второй уже протягивал руку, намереваясь взять герольда за плечо. Гневный рык командира Азана остановил его.  
\- Что происходит? – Азан в сопровождении нескольких рыцарей – должно быть, они стали свидетелями происходящего и поспешили доложить обо всем командиру – приблизился к стражникам, гневно топорща усы. – По какому праву вы сюда вторглись?  
\- Командир Азан, - прошелестел брат-инквизитор, демонстрируя прекрасную осведомленность в отношении командования ордена. – Мне прискорбно это сообщать, но среди ваших людей завелись предатели.  
\- Это невозможно!  
\- Мне прискорбно это сообщать, но юноша, которого вы видите, помогал еретикам. У Святого Престола есть сведения, - он провёл ладонью по привязанному к поясу свитку, - что во время облавы он дал сбежать по меньшей мере десятку преступников.  
\- Вздор! С чего бы ему делать это?  
\- Очевидно, с того, что он сам еретик. Мне прискорбно это сообщать, но епископ Беноцци выписал ордер на его арест. Позвольте нам исполнить свой долг, брат.  
\- Это мой человек! – рявкнул Азан, и стражники слегка струхнули от его голоса. – Я несу за него полную ответственность.  
\- Брат мой, - голос инквизитора был мягким и умиротворяющим, - вы ведь не собираетесь идти против воли Церкви и Святого Престола? Нет? Я так и думал.  
\- Я сообщу вашему начальству…  
\- Разумеется, как вам будет угодно.  
Он кивнул стражникам, и они без лишних слов подтолкнули Серпико к воротам, вынуждая идти впереди. Мне показалось, что он был испуган, да и кто бы не испугался – обвинение в ереси, хоть я и не верил в него ни на грош, было слишком страшным, чтобы не испугаться. Азан смотрел вслед своему рыцарю, уводимому стражей, и бормотал в усы проклятия.  
\- Командир, - подал голос один из стоящих рядом юношей, доселе молчавший, - это правда? То, что он сказал про ересь?  
\- Разумеется, нет! – прорычал Азан, и вопрошающий слегка побледнел. – Это возмутительное обвинение, оскорбление для всего нашего ордена!  
Рыцари переглянулись: они были определенно смущены тем, что слова их командира никак не вязались с долгом повиновения любым решениям Церкви. Однако Серпико оставался их товарищем, и поверить в то, что он поддался гнусной ереси, было для них не менее сложно.  
\- Надо рассказать командиру ди Вандимион! – выпалил я и тотчас прикусил язык, ибо вмешиваться во внутренние дела ордена, к каковым, несомненно, относился арест одного из его членов, было с моей стороны ужасающей бестактностью. Однако братья-рыцари нисколько не оскорбились, напротив, они тотчас подхватили мои слова, но вскоре выяснилось, что девы-командира в монастыре нет – некоторое время назад, совсем недавно, она уехала куда-то с епископом дю Вилье, и никто не знал, надолго ли. Очевидно, герольд собирался отправиться вслед за ними, но не успел.  
Командир Азан велел рыцарям известить его в тот же час, когда вернётся командир, а более никому о произошедшем не рассказывать, чтобы не порождать пересуды и излишнее беспокойство среди братьев. Я тоже решил следить за воротами, однако проходил час за часом, а Фарнеза ди Вандимион всё не возвращалась. Из окон скриптория был виден краешек двора, и я, нерадивый, то и дело отвлекался от страниц переписываемой книги, силясь угадать по шагам или топоту копыт, кто въезжает в стены монастыря. Увы, в этот день моему труду не суждено было принести достойные плоды. Воображение моё рисовало ужасные картины пыток, которым неминуемо подвергались упорствующие еретики – а тот, кто не признавал себя виновным в ереси при достаточных доказательствах обвинения, обязательно был бы сочтён упорствующим – и от этих мыслей перо подрагивало в пальцах, превращая красивые аккуратные буквы в закорючки. Не сам ли я когда-то полагал, что всякий способ изведения ереси благ? Не запрещал ли себе задумываться, что придётся претерпеть невиновному человеку, ежели по случайности или чьему-то злому умыслу он попадёт в застенок? Всего один раз мне пришлось присутствовать при допросе с пристрастием, и это было невыносимо тяжко даже для безмолвного свидетеля, а уж для того несчастного, обвиненного в колдовстве, и подавно. Что, если Серпико, не обладая достаточной твердостью духа, уже признался во всём, что требовали от него обвинители, лишь бы избежать мучительных пыток? В таком случае его ждал костёр, и даже командир ди Вандимион не смогла бы ничего сделать – подтвердившего свою вину еретика ни за что не признали бы невиновным.  
Один только раз со двора донёсся шум – въехал крытый фургон, сопровождаемый двумя солдатами, а уж я-то знал, что это за фургон, я столько раз видел, как из него выводят очередных еретиков, чтобы препроводить их в подземелье! Сделав вид, что хочу разглядеть страницу на просвет, я подошёл к окну, но сразу же был разочарован: привезли женщину, это было видно по длинным темным волосам. Конечно, напрасно было надеяться, что герольда отпустят или хотя бы позволят оставаться в заключении в монастыре его ордена, и всё же… Женщину увели в темницу, а я вернулся к своей работе.  
Уже прозвонили к вечерне, уже успела братия собраться в трапезной, дабы вкусить ужин, и близилось время, когда весь монастырь отходит ко сну, а командир всё не появлялась. В трапезной я несколько раз ловил угрюмый взгляд Азана – не сомневаюсь, он был бы рад послать своих рыцарей, дабы известить ди Вандимион о происходящем, но куда? ни она, ни епископ дю Вилье не имели обыкновения ставить кого-либо в известность о местах своего пребывания. Кусок не лез мне в горло. Я вышел из трапезной вместе с братьями, оставив свой скудный ужин почти нетронутым. На дворе похолодало, с тёмного неба летели редкие снежинки, и это ввергло меня в ещё большую тоску.  
Даже во время повечерия терзавшее меня беспокойство не унималось, и слова псалмов вызывали в душе моей необъяснимый страх. «Ты положил меня во рве преисподнем, в страхе и тени смертной, - пел я, а перед глазами вставали тёмные подземелья и дрожащие тени от факелов. – Ужели во мраке познаются чудеса твои?» - и внезапно услышал, как скрипнула дверь храма, и услышал тихий шепот приветствия: «Слава тебе, Господи»  
О! что это был за голос! Все тревоги мои тотчас исчезли, словно унесенные приливной волной, и осознание того, что теперь всё будет разрешено, теперь надо только дождаться окончания службы, и тут-то командир возьмёт дело в свои руки, вмиг наполнило мою душу светлой радостью. Так бывает, когда исповедуешься в грехе – вроде бы ничего ещё не случилось, ещё даже не услышал о наложенной епитимье, а словно тяжесть снята с плеч.  
Краем глаза я заметил, как епископ и командир ди Вандимион прошли к исповедальне, старясь ступать бесшумно, дабы не отвлекать молящихся братьев. Сочтя, что по окончании исповеди – вряд ли она будет длинной, какие грехи могут быть у благочестивой девы-командира? – Фарнеза ди Вандимион присоединится к братии, я более не отвлекался, и только когда отец-настоятель произнёс последнюю молитву о спокойной ночи и достойной кончине и затихло последнее «Аминь», мой взгляд снова вернулся к исповедальне.  
Она была пуста! Но командира ди Вандимион не было среди рыцарей, и это означало, что они с епископом покинули храм столь же тайно, как и вошли, и где же теперь было их искать? Я с великим трудом пробился через толпящихся рыцарей к командиру Азану и отозвал его в сторону, памятуя о его нежелании преждевременно придавать случившееся огласке.  
Как я и думал, он не заметил возвращения командира, и моя весть обрадовала его.  
\- Должно быть, командир Фарнеза вернулась в корпус, - предположил он. – Я поищу её там, а вы, брат, не сочтите за трудность посмотреть в галереях.  
Я тотчас же поспешил исполнить его указание, но в галереях командира не обнаружилось – только рыцари, не спешившие в свои комнаты, проводили торопливо семенящего монаха добродушной насмешкой. Не желая сдаваться, я зажёг фонарь и столь же тщательно, сколь и поспешно обошёл весь двор, заглянул и в зал капитулов, и в зимнюю приёмную, но Фарнезы ди Вандимион нигде не было. Оставалось надеяться, что командир Азан уже нашёл её и сейчас рассказывает о произошедшем. И тут меня посетила неожиданная догадка; я обошёл угол здания – так и есть, в окне спальни епископа горел свет, а ведь мне давно было известно о том, как часто командир проводит вечера в беседах со своим наставником, но разве вспомнил я об этом? Воистину, когда Господь хочет показать человеку всю его ничтожность, Он лишает его разума.  
Возле дверей в комнаты епископа я заколебался – час был поздний, что, если я ошибся в своих предположениях? Негоже понапрасну беспокоить его преосвященство. К счастью, дверь была не заперта, и я тихонько потянул ручку, решив, если епископ один – уйти столь же тихо, не потревожив его покоя, а если с ним командир ди Вандимион – обозначить своё появление стуком, как того требуют приличия.  
Сперва мне показалось, что дю Вилье один – в узкую щель была видна лишь его широкая спина, обтянутая белыми одеждами. Но тут он сделал шаг в сторону окна, и я увидел командира. Она стояла на коленях перед возвышающимся на столе распятием, молитвенно сложив руки на груди – впрочем, только в первый момент я так подумал, потому что почти сразу заметил, что её пальцы терзают пуговицу расстёгнутой у ворота рубахи. Взгляд девушки не отрывался от приколоченного к кресту ястреба.  
\- Смелее, дитя моё, - мягко поторопил её епископ. – Искупление греха должно следовать сразу за покаянием. Разве для тебя в этом есть что-то новое?  
\- Но раньше…. Я обычно возвращалась к себе….  
\- Ты смущаешься? – дю Вилье успокаивающе положил ладони ей на плечи, речь его звучала ласково и тепло. – Моя дорогая Фарнеза, рядом с тобой священник, не мужчина. Я всего лишь посланник Господа на земле. Разве смущалась бы ты присутствием Господа?  
\- Нет, - её пальцы расстегнули пуговицу и нерешительно застыли у следующей. Теперь я разглядел и лежащую возле распятия дисциплину.  
Сообразив, что ещё минута – и войти, не смущая командира, будет уже невозможно, я торопливо заколотил по двери. Ди Вандимион мгновенно вскочила, сжимая расстегнутую рубаху у горла, на лице епископа вспыхнуло выражение крайнего недовольства.  
\- Прошу нижайше простить, ваше преосвященство - забормотал я, не смея поднять глаз. – Командир ди Вандимион, мне нужно сообщить вам кое-что очень важное. Пожалуйста, уделите минуту внимания.  
\- Неужели это не может подождать? – с досадой спросил дю Вилье. – Командир Фарнеза молилась, когда ты прервал её.  
\- Молю простить меня, но мы ждали вас ещё с утра. Дело касается вашего герольда, он…  
\- Серпико? – внезапно перебила она меня. – Что случилось?  
\- Его арестовала инквизиция.  
\- Что?! – в её глазах мелькнул страх. – Инквизиция? За что?!  
\- По обвинению в ереси. Госпожа ди Вандимион, мы надеялись, вы можете как-то…  
Но она уже бежала к двери, оттолкнув меня с дороги.  
\- Фарнеза, куда ты? – ахнул епископ дю Вилье, однако командир не обратила на него внимания. Мне даже показалось, что она не услышала его слов. Я с трудом нагнал её в коридоре. Мы слетели с лестницы и помчались к конюшням. К счастью, один из конюхов ещё находился там, и пока он поспешно седлал лошадь, командир наконец заметила моё присутствие.  
\- Вы видели, что произошло? – требовательно спросила она. Я кивнул, с трудом пытаясь отдышаться – давненько уже не приходилось мне бегать столь стремительно. – Поедете со мной. Куда его отвезли?  
Тут я мог только развести руками, ибо не имел ни малейшего представления о том, но командиру было известно больше чем мне; она начала расспрашивать меня о брате-инквизиторе, осуществлявшем арест, и по тому, как хмурилось её лицо, было ясно – слова мои её не обрадовали. Вскоре конюх подвёл её лошадь; к тому моменту и я успел взвалить седло на Маргаритку, смирную лошадку, на которой обыкновенно ездил брат келарь. Не дожидаясь помощи конюха, ди Вандимион взлетела в седло и подобрала поводья. Тут я впервые обратил внимание, что она была в одной рубахе, а меж тем на дворе становилось всё холоднее и холоднее.  
\- Госпожа ди Вандимион, вам бы одеться… - но она уже выезжала из конюшни, и мне оставалось лишь ударить Маргаритку пятками по бокам, понукая спешить следом. Мы выехали со двора; бедная моя лошадка, привыкшая неторопливо трусить по дорогам, старалась изо всех сил, но всё равно едва поспевала за лошадью Фарнезы ди Вандимион. Цепляясь за седло, я думал лишь о том, чтобы не упасть. И ещё – насколько же велико питаемое этой девушкой чувство ответственности за своих рыцарей, если при известии о грозящей одному из них опасности она летит в ночь, забыв про страх и холод, не помышляя о том, чтобы спокойно обратиться в вышестоящие инстанции и передать его судьбу в руки церковных начальников, уповая на их справедливость, как это сделал бы командир Азан.

 

Людей на улицах почти не было, а те, что были, провожали нас удивленными взглядами. Наверное, мы и впрямь представляли собой странное зрелище – девица в мужской одежде, верхом, и скачущий следом монах. Мы миновали мост, промчались по узким улочкам и выехали на площадь перед храмом Мудрости. Тут я наконец понял, куда направлялась командир – в монастырь, скромно ютящийся позади величественного храма. Неприметный с виду, он имел грозную славу – именно здесь братья-инквизиторы не покладая рук трудились над искоренением ереси. Отсюда же еретиков, в отношении которых проводилось расследование, подземным ходом уводили в сокрытые под храмом темницы, где они томились в ожидании приговора. Очевидно, ди Вандимион рассудила, что дело её герольда будет рассматриваться обыкновенным порядком, но поспешно, чтобы не дать возможности вмешаться главе ордена, и его не станут заключать в отдаленную тюрьму.  
У дверей монастыря она спешилась и подождала меня. Взгляд у неё был уже не таким решительным, как прежде – казалось, даже она чувствует себя неуверенно в этом месте. Я привязал обеих лошадей и остановился в ожидании распоряжений. Наконец командир подняла голову и расправила плечи.  
\- Брат, вы сможете искренне рассказать обо всём, чему были свидетелем?  
\- Видит Господь, да.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда идём.  
И она несколько раз ударила по двери железным молотком. Громкий звук эхом отразился от стен домов. Мы ждали; наконец лязг засова возвестил, что стук услышан.  
\- Кого привёл Господь?  
\- Я Фарнеза ди Вандимион, командир ордена Святой Железной Цепи, - громко назвалась командир, и хотя руки её беспокойно сжимались за спиной, голос был ясным и чётким. – У меня срочное дело к брату Бернерио. Откройте.  
\- Прошу вас, госпожа ди Вандимион, - привратник, облаченный в бело-чёрный хабит, пропустил нас внутрь. Ди Вандимион коротко кивнула ему и уверенно направилась по коридору. Она хорошо знала дорогу, ибо не раз посещала монастырь во время своей охоты на еретиков, хотя вряд ли доселе она бывала здесь не как одна из преследователей отступников веры, но как проситель.  
Возле массивной двери командир на мгновение задержалась, но тут же решительно постучала по дереву костяшками пальцев и, не дожидаясь ответа, толкнула бронзовую ручку. Моему взору открылся кабинет, весьма просторный и хорошо освещенный, похожий на кабинет нашего отца-настоятеля, где тот ежедневно занимался решением разнообразных вопросов на благо нашего ордена. Возле окна стоял богато украшенный резьбой стол, а за ним сидел брат-инквизитор. Довольно молодой, но уже седой как лунь, он смотрел на нас доброжелательно и с интересом.  
\- Добрый вечер, брат Джеронимо, - сказала Фарнеза ди Вандимион.  
\- Синьорита Фарнеза, - улыбнулся Джеронимо Бернерио, хотя улыбка не тронула внимательных глаз. – Какая неожиданность. Что привело вас в мою обитель в столь поздний час?  
И внезапно я понял, что он знает; более того – он наверняка ждал её, но теперь умышленно принуждает объяснять цель своего визита, чтобы заставить говорить первой. Умно. Я и раньше слышал, что инквизиторы горазды на подобные штучки, но лишь теперь увидел воочию.  
Очевидно, ди Вандимион тоже догадалась, что брат-инквизитор лукавит, но что она могла сделать?  
\- Одного из моих рыцарей вчера арестовали по подозрению в ереси, - начала она довольно спокойным тоном. – Он невиновен, я прошу освободить его.  
\- Невиновен? – брат Джеронимо зашелестел лежащими на столе бумагами. – Интересно. Если он невиновен, за что же его арестовали?  
\- Я полагаю, что по доносу.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что кто-то был свидетелем его преступления и сообщил о том Святой инквизиции?  
\- Кто-то оболгал его!  
\- Интересно, - брат Джеронимо наконец оторвался от бумаг и поднял голову. – На каком же основании вы обвиняете свидетеля во лжи? Может быть, у вас есть доказательства?  
\- Я даю вам своё слово.  
\- Синьорита Фарнеза, вы же сами прекрасно понимаете, что против письменного свидетельства одного слова недостаточно. Вам будет…  
\- Кто ваш свидетель? – перебила она.  
\- Разве это имеет значение?  
\- Если это один из родственников тех еретиков, которых арестовал наш орден, то вы и сами поймёте, что он оговорил моего рыцаря из мести.  
\- Мы не настолько глупы, синьорита Фарнеза, - его губы слегка изогнулись в улыбке. – Но я могу вам сказать, что свидетельствовал один из ваших же рыцарей. Надеюсь, их мнение вы не найдёте предвзятым?  
\- Сэр Майло? – неожиданно для самого себя выпалил я. Командир и брат-инквизитор уставились на меня с немалым изумлением, до сих пор они вели разговор, даже не помня, что в комнате находятся трое. Брат Джеронимо вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Вы, кажется, хорошо осведомлены, брат?  
\- Сэр Майло, - пробормотала командир, - вы ведь были свидетелем их ссор, брат Рожер?  
Я выступил вперед и как мог подробно рассказал о первой ссоре Серпико и сэра Майло, а также о последующем их конфликте, из которого ясно следовало, что сэр Майло ищет способа навредить своему противнику. Брат Джеронимо слушал, не перебивая, но было видно, что это не взымело сколь-либо заметного влияния на его мнение.  
\- Ваши рыцари могут не любить друг друга, что очень прискорбно, ибо в ордене и перед лицом Господним все мы – братья, но какое отношение это имеет к следствию? Есть свидетельство, и оно требует расследования, как и всякое другое. Разумеется, если ваш герольд докажет свою невиновность, он будет отпущен на свободу, - брат Джеронимо так ласково улыбнулся, что у меня по спине поползли мурашки. Всем было прекрасно известно, каким образом ведется расследование в застенках инквизиторской тюрьмы. – Разве вы не доверяете суждению Святой инквизиции?  
Командир стиснула руки за спиной. Как могла она тягаться в искусстве риторики с инквизитором, отточившим своё мастерство на многочисленных допросах и дознаниях? Я много лет был монахом, но внезапно в душе моей проснулось почти забытое чувство – вот, передо мной беззащитная женщина, и если имею хоть малое право называться мужчиной, мой долг – вступиться за неё, какой бы ни была грозящая опасность. Это было сильнее, чем обет послушания и почтение к должности сидящего напротив брата-инквизитора; должно быть, с этим рождаются.  
\- Святая инквизиция может оказать доверие человеку, который этого не заслуживает.  
Его глаза вперились в меня, как два бурава, и я невольно попятился.  
\- Святая инквизиция, - тихо произнес брат Джеронимо, - прекрасно знает, кому доверять.  
Внезапно ди Вандимион разжала руки и шагнула вперед.  
\- А ещё Святая инквизиция живёт на деньги моего отца! – выпалила она. – Я дочь Федерико ди Вандимиона, а Серпико – его протеже. Если вы тронете его хоть пальцем, я клянусь – Святой Престол больше не получит от Вандимионов и медной монеты!  
Брат Джеронимо медленно встал.  
\- Не советую бросаться такими словами, синьорита Фарнеза. Насколько я помню, отец выслал вас в монастырь, чтобы избежать скандала. Вряд ли он станет потакать вашим капризам.  
Ди Вандимион стиснула зубы.  
\- Вы плохо знаете моего отца. Он никому не позволит наложить руки на то, что считает своим. И он не допустит нового скандала – а скандал будет, я обещаю.  
\- Вы угрожаете?  
\- Нет, – она опустила голову. – Я прошу. Будьте милосердны, брат.  
Несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений брат Джеронимо Бернерио молчал, и сколько панических мыслей пронеслось за эти мгновения в моей голове – одному Господу ведомо. Но тут лицо сурового инквизитора смягчилось, и он неспешно опустился обратно в кресло.  
\- Церковь милосердна, синьорита Фарнеза. Я надеюсь, вы всегда будете помнить об этом и верно служить Святому Престолу.  
\- Да, - выдохнула она, я еле услышал этот тихий вздох.  
\- И со всей ответственностью предупреждаю, что если ваш герольд снова окажется под подозрением, ни ваше положение, ни власть вашего отца не спасут его от правосудия. Следите за своими рыцарями, командир ди Вандимион, иначе за ними будем следить мы. Брат Витторио!  
Дверь тотчас отворилась – похоже, брат дежурил в коридоре, ожидая распоряжений.  
\- Передайте страже, чтобы привели арестованного днём рыцаря. Или, - он слегка усмехнулся, - вы сами заберете своего подчиненного, командир ди Вандимион?  
\- Я сама. Благодарю вас, брат Джеронимо, – она коротко поклонилась. Её спина была так же пряма, как и прежде, но когда она повернулась к двери, движение вышло таким шатким, что я инстинктивно подставил локоть – и по тому, с какой силой её рука оперлась на мою, понял, что у отважной девы-командира подгибаются ноги. Признаться, я всецело разделял её чувства – в кабинете брата Джеронимо любому сделалось бы не по себе, я страстно желал как можно скорее покинуть его и прекрасно понимал, почему командир предпочла самой отправиться за Серпико, а не ждать его в обществе любезного с виду инквизитора.  
Мы миновали длинный коридор, спустились по лестнице, затем опять нырнули в лабиринт коридоров. Брат Витторио молча шел впереди, лишь изредка жестами предупреждая о низком потолке или ступеньках. Снова лестница, затем ещё одна. Чувства говорили мне, что мы спустились много ниже уровня земли, и значит, разговоры о потайных проходах под храмом были истиной. Командир давно уже отпустила мою руку и шла следом за монахом, слегка касаясь пальцами влажной каменной стены. Чем ниже мы спускались, тем реже были размещены факелы, и местами проход совершенно погружался в тень. Но вот света стало больше, спуск исчез. Свернув ещё дважды, мы вышли к потемневшей от копоти двери, засов на которой брат Витторио не без труда отомкнул. За ней оказался гораздо более широкий коридор, выведший нас к темницам. В отличие от тех, что были под нашим монастырём, эти выглядели более укрепленными, даже двери были сплошные, окованные железом, а не тонкие деревянные с прорезью. У противоположного конца коридора сидели, скучая, двое стражников; увидев нас, они тотчас поднялись и поприветствовали брата Витторио. Тот ответил коротким поклоном, затем жестом пригласил командира ди Вандимион объяснить цель нашего прихода. Я с радостью заметил, что к командиру вернулась прежняя уверенность, и приказ брата Джеронимо о выдаче арестованного она произносила так, словно это было её собственное распоряжение. Брат Витторио кивком подтвердил её слова, стражник снял с пояса ключи и подошёл к одной из дверей, подсвечивая замок факелом.  
За то время, пока ключ поворачивался в замке, моё сердце пропустило удар – я боялся того, что увижу. И каково же было мой удивление, когда дверь отворилась и я увидел Серпико – живого и невредимого, и с таким спокойным видом лежащего на железной кровати, словно он находится не в застенках инквизиции, а в своей комнате в монастыре!  
Герольд равнодушно повернул голову, слегка щурясь от яркого света факела – тёмная камера едва освещалась огарком свечи – но, узнав командира, тут же вскочил, глядя на неё с таким изумлением, словно она была последним человеком, которого он ожидал бы здесь увидеть. Ди Вандимион, шумно вздохнув, шагнула через порог, её пальцы снова переплелись за спиной.  
\- Госпожа Фарнеза?  
\- Серпико. – Она быстро оглядывала его с ног до головы. – Ты… они тебя…  
Видимо, он понял, о чём она боялась сказать, и лицо его как-то сразу расслабилось.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, госпожа Фарнеза, - мягко сказал он, точь-в-точь успокаивая напуганного ребенка. – Вы же знаете, дворян не пытают… по крайней мере, сразу.  
\- О! – её плечи поникли от облегчения. – Да. Верно.  
Повисла пауза. Герольд чего-то ждал, но ди Вандимион так и стояла посреди камеры, не предпринимая никаких дальнейших действий.  
\- Вы пришли мне что-то сообщить? – наконец спросил он. Тут только она очнулась.  
\- Нет! Нет, я пришла за тобой. Ты свободен.  
Его глаза удивленно расширились.  
\- Свободен? Но как вам удалось?  
\- Они кормятся с рук моего отца. Ну, что ты стоишь? Идём.  
Серпико не глядя схватил плащ, лежащий сложенным в изголовье, и предложил командиру руку. Я посторонился, давая им пройти, только теперь он заметил меня и кивнул, узнавая.  
Брат Витторио не провожал нас дальше, но это было и не нужно – командир знала дорогу. Очевидно, ей не раз приходилось спускаться в темницы вместе с арестованными её же отрядом еретиками. По крутой лестнице мы поднялись в храм и через ризницу вышли на боковую улицу.  
За то время, что мы провели в обители братьев-инквизиторов, успел пойти снег. Крупные белых хлопья, неторопливо кружась, падали на землю и почти тут же таяли. Луна стояла высоко, освещая пустынную улицу. Сам воздух, казалось, был напоен благодатью Господней. Эта тихая, мирная картина и ощущение избавления от грозящей беды, и доносящиеся звуки – лай собаки, голоса совершающих обход стражников, такие обычные, каждодневные звуки живого города – всё это с такой силой отозвалось во мне, что колени мои задрожали, и дыхание перехватило. Скольким несчастным никогда не суждено было выйти из этого страшного здания, скольким предстояло покинуть его лишь затем, чтобы принять свою смерть? Видит Бог, я не мистик и не ищу во всём сокровенных знаков, но в тот миг я был уверен – то, что мы втроём живыми и невредимыми покинули храм, было настоящим чудом.  
\- Синьорита Фарнеза, где ваш плащ? – негромко спросил Серпико, заметив, что ди Вандимион обхватила себя руками в попытке согреться.  
\- Забыла.  
Герольд молча развернул свой плащ и накинул ей на плечи. Мы вернулись к дверям, где привязанные лошади смирно ожидали нас; я был готов уступить герольду свою лошадку, но он подсадил в седло командира и сам сел позади неё. Маргаритка шла неторопливо, радуясь, что никто её не понукает, из мохнатых ноздрей вырывались облачка пара. Рядом так же неспешно вышагивала лошадь командира ди Вандимион. Подкованные копыта звонко цокали по камням мостовой. Мои спутники молчали, да и мне не хотелось нарушать чудесную тишину болтовнёй. Когда мы въехали на мост, я обернулся к ним и увидел, что глаза командира закрыты. Должно быть, невероятное волнение этой ночи не прошло ей даром. Хрупкая, закутанная в плащ как в одеяло, она была похожа на маленькую девочку, заснувшую на руках старшего брата. Герольд бережно придерживал её, не давая упасть. Они и впрямь были похожи как брат и сестра; впрочем, этот тип внешности, светловолосый и светлоглазый, весьма распространен здесь, на севере страны.  
Дорога казалась мне бесконечной – то ли потому, что мы ехали не спеша, а то ли в сравнении с предшествовавшей безумной скачкой. Но вот впереди показалась монастырская стена, и лошади сами пошли резвее, почуяв приближение дома. Возле ворот я спешился, надеясь, что исчезновение командира не прошло не замеченным и ворота не стали запирать – так и оказалось. Я мысленно благословил предусмотрительность братьев.  
Герольд тем временем поднял ди Вандимион на руки и одним мягким прыжком соскочил с лошади. Девушка даже не проснулась, только уткнулась лицом в его рубашку, как малое дитя. Я поспешил взять под уздцы лошадь – в отличие от смирной Маргаритки, эта кобыла была с норовом.  
\- Вы расседлаете их, брат Рожер? – тихо спросил Серпико.  
\- Разумеется, брат, не беспокойтесь.  
\- Спасибо.  
Со своей драгоценной ношей на руках он направился к жилому корпусу. А я обратил всё своё внимание на лошадей, которые не меньше нашего заслуживали отдыха после событий этой беспокойной ночи.

 

Наутро по окончании службы, прежде чем братья успели разойтись по монастырю, дабы приступить к исполнению назначенного им послушания, Серпико остановил меня во дворе.  
\- Я не успел поблагодарить вас, брат Рожер, - обратился он ко мне. – Мне рассказали, что без вашего участия я до сих пор сидел бы в тюрьме.  
\- Благодарите Господа и вашего командира.  
Он со смущенной улыбкой взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
\- Дело в том, брат, что командир не хочет рассказывать, что произошло.  
\- Из скромности, не сомневаюсь, - понимающе кивнул я.  
\- Разумеется. И я подумал, что могу узнать об этом от вас. Ведь вы видели всё от начала до конца.  
Что ж, я и верно знал обо всём случившемся больше, чем кто бы то ни было, а если командир Фарнеза не желала рассказывать о своих заслугах – и как возвышала её эта добродетельная скромность даже в моих глазах, которые и прежде смотрели на неё с благоговением! – то тем более мне следовало открыть герольду, каким чудом удалось командиру вырвать его из застенков инквизиции.  
Серпико слушал мой рассказ внимательно, не перебивая. Когда я упомянул, что донос на него был делом рук сэра Майло, в его глазах проскользнуло нечто недоброе – и тотчас исчезло, оставив лишь прежнюю невозмутимую заинтересованность, но я уже достаточно знал своего товарища, чтобы не обмануться. Где-то в этой светловолосой голове хранился счёт к сэру Майло, и только что в этом счёте прибавилась ещё одна строка – быть может, самая весомая. Я не жалея красок поведал, как командир отважилась угрожать брату Бернерио; тут Серпико впервые выказал искреннее изумление, и я ничуть тому не удивился – пожалуй, иной бы и не поверил, что юная дева может столь смело противостоять могущественному инквизитору.  
\- Рыцарям Святой Железной Цепи несказанно повезло, что у вас такой командир, - сказал я в заключение, - но должен предупредить вас, брат, - будьте осторожны. Брат Бернерио недвусмысленно намекнул, что достаточно будет ещё одного доноса, чтобы вас снова арестовали, и тогда даже командир будет бессильна вас спасти. Я даже боюсь, что Святая инквизиция теперь станет присматриваться к ней самой – вы же знаете, братья-инквизиторы не любят угроз.  
\- О, не беспокойтесь на этот счёт, брат Рожер, - светло улыбнулся он, и я мгновенно преисполнился подозрений.  
\- Обещайте, что не станете мстить сэру Майло!  
\- Мстить? Я? Ну что вы, брат.  
Конечно же, это лишь укрепило меня в мысли, что герольд не только собирается рассчитаться со своим обидчиком, но уже обдумал, как именно это сделать. Если бы он только поделился со мной своими чувствами – быть может, мне удалось бы отговорить его, воззвав если не к милосердию, так к разуму, но я уже знал, что вместо откровенности встречу лишь невинную улыбку. Мысль о том, чтобы умыть руки, была противна мне, но что я мог сделать? Только уповать на Господа. И я с тяжелым сердцем смотрел, как он уходит прочь, зная, что если с ним или с сэром Майло вскорости случится нечто дурное, в этом будет и моя вина.

 

Предполагая, что ни один из враждующих рыцарей не станет медлить с нанесением очередного удара, но, напротив, постарается опередить противника, я всё равно не мог предполагать, что всё случится буквально в тот же день. Я мёл дорожку, ведущую к мастерским, когда краем глаза заметил сэра Майло. Он шёл к воротам, быстро и неслышно, и даже голова его было слегка опущена – так бывает, когда люди не хотят, чтобы их заметили другие. Но более всего меня встревожило то, что левая рука его лежала на рукояти меча, непроизвольно оглаживая её. Так выглядит человек, мечтающий о схватке; однако я уже убедился, что сражаться сэр Майло предпочитает чужими руками.  
Не слишком раздумывая над тем, что делаю, я прислонил метлу к стене сарая и точно так же, как уже скрывшийся за оградой рыцарь, приклонив голову и стараясь не стучать сандалиями, поспешил вслед за ним.  
Стоило сэру Майло выйти за ворота монастыря, как облик его резко переменился – теперь он шагал уверенно, расправив плечи, и по-прежнему лежащая на рукояти меча ладонь словно оповещала всех встречных о готовности красавца-рыцаря вступить в бой с любым, кто посмеет его задеть. Впрочем, задевать его было некому – узкими грязными улочками мы спускались прочь от города, к берегу реки, где можно было наткнуться разве что на женщин, полощущих бельё, да на играющих ребятишек.  
«Что он замыслил? - думал я, стараясь держаться поближе к стенам домов и деревьям. В груди холодело от страха: рыцарь в любой момент мог почуять, что за ним следят, и чем мне тогда оправдаться? Но сэр Майло не оборачивался; вероятно, ему и в голову не могло придти, что кто-то будет его преследовать. – Новый донос? А может, я ошибаюсь, и у него всего-навсего назначено свидание с женщиной?»  
Но тут мы наконец миновали последние покосившиеся домики, вышли к реке – и сомнения мои рассеялись. Там, где заросли ивняка расступились, открывая глинистый берег, грязный и скользкий, испещренный отпечатками лошадиных копыт, и неподвижную гладь белесой от известняка воды – там стоял Серпико. Он выглядел беззаботным, словно богатый горожанин, отправившийся прогуляться по предместьям, но по тому, что он совершенно спокойно смотрел на сэра Майло, я понял – герольд ждал его.  
Сэр Майло же резко остановился, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, и рука его, лежащая на рукояти меча, напряглась.  
\- Ты! – выплюнул он сквозь зубы. – Я должен было догадаться.  
\- Конечно, - широко улыбнулся герольд. – Кому бы ещё знать о вашем доносе, как не мне?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что оба рыцаря смотрели лишь друг на друга, я рискнул перебежать к старой телеге с сеном, стоящей у обочины. Теперь я слышал каждое слово, да и выглядывать из-за кривого деревянного бортика было довольно удобно.  
\- Вы могли мстить мне, - тихо сказал герольд, - могли вызвать на дуэль, как дворянин… или просто попытаться прирезать ночью. Но из-за вас за госпожой Фарнезой теперь следит инквизиция. Я советую вам покинуть орден, сэр Майло. Как можно быстрее.  
Я никогда не слышал у него такого тона. Холодного, спокойного и очень серьёзного. От этой серьёзности меня пробрал холодок – впрочем, возможно, виной тому была ледяная грязь, насквозь промочившая рясу на моих коленях.  
Но сэра Майло это ничуть не впечатлило.  
\- Ну и бред! – рассмеялся он. – Покинуть орден? А иначе что - ты нажалуешься на меня командиру?  
\- Иначе я вас убью.  
Эта угроза звучала в его устах так нелепо, что я невольно улыбнулся – куда этому хрупкому юноше было угрожать сэру Майло, сильному парню и отличному бойцу! Правда, я не видел его в деле, но не сомневался, что рыцарь шутя может победить герольда, если тот будет столь безрассуден, что отважится вызвать его на бой. Сэр Майло также прекрасно понимал это, он даже не стал возмущаться – просто откинул голову и расхохотался, искренне, заразительно. И тут…  
Никогда прежде я не видел, чтобы кто-то двигался столь проворно. Смех ещё не успел замереть на губах сэра Майло, когда острие рапиры уперлось ему в горло.  
\- Ценю ваше чувство юмора, но дважды повторять не буду.  
Сэр Майло нелепо скосил глаза на блестящую сталь. В один миг с него слетела вся самоуверенность.  
\- Ты не посмеешь! – выдавил он. Судя по сдавленному голосу, острый кончик рапиры причинял ему настоящую боль, и угроза Серпико как-то вдруг перестала казаться пустой попыткой напугать противника. – Тебя первого заподозрят…  
\- Да ну? – Серпико широко улыбнулся, мгновенно превращаясь в того неуклюжего простачка, над которым столько раз посмеивались рыцари Святой Железной Цепи. – Я же трус. И боюсь вида крови. Могу даже в обморок упасть. – Обманчивая простота вновь исчезла с его лица. – _Исчезните_ , сэр Майло. Я не шучу.  
\- Сукин ты сын, - с ненавистью выдохнул сэр Майло, глядя на своего противника. Если бы взгляды могли убивать, тот давно уже упал бы замертво. – Думаешь, ты выиграл? Погоди до утра, и ты сам пожалеешь, что не исчез…  
Он осекся, но поздно – Серпико не пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
\- Что случится утром? – быстро спросил он. Сэр Майло молчал. – Вы что-то задумали? Опять донесли инквизиции?  
Но ответа не последовало. Серпико вздохнул и отступил, опуская рапиру.  
\- Вы так хотите убить меня, сэр Майло – почему бы вам не сделать это своими руками? Я предлагаю дуэль, здесь и сейчас. Ваша дворянская… честь будет удовлетворена.  
И тут рыцаря прорвало.  
\- Убить тебя? – хрипло выдохнул он, и я, к своему ужасу, понял, что этот хрип, мешающий ему говорить – это смех! Сэр Майло смеялся! – Да нет, теперь уж живи! Спасся от инквизиции и радуешься? так я посмотрю, как ты будешь радоваться завтра, глядя, как умирает твоя женщина!  
 _Что?!_  
Я едва не вывалился из-за телеги, потеряв всякую осторожность, но сейчас некому было меня замечать – враз побледневший герольд видел только своего недруга, обрушившего на него эти немыслимые слова.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – севшим голосом спросил он. – Что ты сделал?! Отвечай!  
Вряд ли сэру Майло стоило говорить такие вещи человеку, который только что держал рапиру у его горла, но он уже потерял разум – отчаянная жажда взять реванш, заставить врага испытывать страдания, гнала его вперед, и слова лились с его уст точно раскаленный металл, жаля и язвя.  
\- Тебе просто повезло, – шипел он, - тебя спасли, но её спасать некому! И ты ничего не сможешь сделать! Её уже осудили, да, и завтра сожгут! И ты будешь смотреть на это вместе со всем орденом, и не посмеешь даже слова сказать, потому что тогда сдохнешь вслед за ней.  
\- Неправда! – яростно крикнул Серпико, но это был крик отчаяния, и сердце моё сжалось от боли за него. – Ты лжёшь!  
\- Иди и посмотри! Твоя маленькая прачка-еретичка сидит в наших подземельях – можешь попрощаться с ней, это будет так трогательно! Стражники расплачутся от жалости, - рыцарь уже откровенно куражился, упиваясь своим торжеством, но тут Серпико удивленно моргнул.  
\- Как? – растерянно спросил он, словно не понимая, о чём идёт речь. – О! Но это же…  
И тут сэр Майло ударил.  
Я не заметил, как он успел дотянуться до меча – всё внимание моё было приковано к герольду, и увидел лишь, как клинок, вырвавшись из ножен, сверкающим росчерком летит к незащищенному горлу юноши…  
\- Нет!!! - с отчаянным криком я выскочил из-за телеги, уже зная, что не смогу остановить… но не мог же я равнодушно смотреть, как убивают моего друга! Но мокрая ряса запуталась в ногах, и я со всего маху шлёпнулся на землю, лицом прямо в грязь, больно подвернув руку и, кажется, порвав подол. Сквозь боль я смутно расслышал вскрик, короткий и мгновенно оборвавшийся. Значит, всё. Кое-как встав на четвереньки, я медлил поднять голову, страшась того, что увижу…  
\- Ну и напугали же вы меня, брат Рожер.  
Колени мои подогнулись, и я сел в грязь – снова.  
Серпико задумчиво рассматривал лежащего на земле сэра Майло. Рыцарь не шевелился. До меня не сразу дошло, что он…  
\- Мёртв?...  
\- Полагаю, да.  
Герольд огляделся по сторонам, ища что-то; досадливо поморщился, подошел к телеге, за которой я прятался до недавнего времени, взял пучок сена и начал очищать от крови рапиру. Я как зачарованный следил за его движениями.  
\- Скажите что-нибудь, брат, - ровно попросил он. – Вы только что стали свидетелем убийства.  
Видит Господь, как жалел я об этом.  
\- Вам надо исповедаться, - сказал я. Герольд едва не выронил окровавленное сено, уставившись на меня как на сумасшедшего. – Брат, я не убивал, и даже не представляю, что за тяжесть ложится на душу… но Господь в силах снять её. Я точно это знаю…  
Я осекся, когда этот безумец расхохотался.  
\- Нет, брат Рожер, вы и впрямь нечто, - выдавил он сквозь смех. – Божий человек, воистину. Я убил человека, рыцаря своего же ордена – и вы советуете мне исповедаться?!  
\- Вы же защищались, - у меня начало зарождаться подозрение, что от пережитого шока юноша и в самом деле слегка помутился рассудком. – Господи, мне ведь на миг показалось, что он и в самом деле вас убил. И это после всего… ох, Боже мой, ваша девушка! – в тревоге за брата я совсем позабыл о бедняжке, и о том, что самое страшное ещё впереди. – Брат, мы должны что-то сделать! Нельзя допустить, чтобы её казнили только из-за злобы этого человека…  
\- И что мы можем сделать, брат Рожер? – сухо спросил Серпико.- Если суд инквизиции признал её виновной, даже командир не сможет добиться помилования.  
Не то чтобы она стала это делать. Я сильно подозревал, что защитные стремления командира распространяются на рыцарей её ордена, но никак не на бедную девушку-еретичку. Однако было невозможно оставлять несчастную в беде, и хотя голос герольда оставался спокойным, я-то знал, какие чувства терзают его в эту минуту.  
\- Ступайте в монастырь, брат Рожер. Я… придумаю что-нибудь.  
\- Но как же… - я указал глазами на мёртвое тело, неподвижно лежащее на земле.  
\- Я придумаю что-нибудь. Ступайте, брат Рожер, - повторил он. – И благодарю вас… за понимание.  
Вряд ли мне стоило покидать его сейчас, в таком состоянии, но что-то в выражении его лица заставило мне проглотить протест. Я медленно побрел к монастырю, и когда проходил той же улицей, по которой бежал вслед за сэром Майло – чувствовал себя так, словно постарел лет на десять, а ведь не прошло и часа. Всё непоправимо изменилось, один из братьев моих – пусть и не самый праведный, но всё же брат! – лишился жизни, другой запятнал свои руки кровью… И хотя в случившемся не было вины Серпико – любой, случись ему быть свидетелем гибели сэра Майло, подтвердил бы, что герольд защищал свою жизнь и лишь чудом выжил – отчего-то я чувствовал себя соучастником преступления. Мне даже думать не хотелось, что сейчас делает с телом рыцаря его невольный убийца, и что ожидает его – нас обоих! – если тело найдут. А вдруг найдётся свидетель случившемуся, который донесет властям, и суд, разумеется, не станет учитывать какие-то мнимые разногласия между рыцарями, зато сразу вспомнит, что Серпико недавно был под арестом и освободился лишь благодаря личному поручительству командира…  
Внезапно меня как обухом по голове огрело, до того ошеломляющей оказалась неожиданная догадка. Так что же это, когда Серпико спрашивал, что я скажу, став свидетелем убийства – он хотел понять, не считаю ли я его и в самом деле убийцей?  
Он хотел узнать, не донесу ли я на него?!  
Бедный юноша. Сразу видно, что он недавно в монастыре.

 

Серпико вернулся в монастырь немногим позже меня. Я надеялся, что он сам заговорит со мной, хотя бы потому, что я единственный знал его тайну. К тому же, если у него и были какие-то надежды спасти свою возлюбленную, ясно, что двое управились бы с этим лучше одного, а в моём сочувствии он уже мог убедиться.  
Однако проходил час за часом, а никаких попыток подойти ко мне Серпико не делал – напротив, он казался чрезвычайно занятым, каждый раз я видел его в компании других рыцарей, увлеченно беседующих о чём-то, или же возле командира, чьим указаниям он внимал со всем возможным усердием. Я понимал его стремление выказать ей свою благодарность за спасение, как понимал и то, что едва очистившись от официального обвинения в ереси молодому рыцарю было важно снять с себя любое подозрение в глазах товарищей. Но создавалось впечатление, будто судьба девушки вдруг стала ему безразлична, а я знал, что это вовсе не так. Может быть, он не хотел моей помощи из стеснения… или до сих пор боялся?  
Что ж, я умел ждать; а тем временем мне пришло в голову, что есть малость, которой и я могу помочь несчастной узнице, пусть это и не решит её судьбы. После навечерия, обойдя, как обычно, весь двор и монастырские помещения, я отправился не в свою келью, а в подземелья. В моей поясной сумке лежало маленькое распятие и частичка освященного хлеба, которую я утаил во время службы. Я представлял, как рада будет бедная овечка укрепить свою душу драгоценной святыней, а распятие поможет ей провести ночь в молитве, изгоняющей страх.  
Лестница была плохо освещена – один из факелов погас – и, спускаясь по каменным ступеням, я едва не подвернул ногу. Другой факел еле светил, больше отравляя воздух дымом, чем прогоняя тьму. Разве можно допускать подобное безобразие, да ещё в подземелье, где и без того недостаточно свежего воздуха? Стражников и узников к утру ждёт головная боль, не надо быть лекарем, чтобы знать это. Стоит обратить внимание стражи на то, что творится у них под носом, пусть запалят новые факелы.  
Захваченный этими мыслями, я даже не сразу заметил, что у самых келий – камер, теперь уже камер, не забывай об этом, брат Рожер! – меня, против обыкновенного, никто не окликнул и не спросил, как положено, кто я и с какой целью заявился. И стоило лишь мне приблизиться к посту стражи, как я понял, в чем дело.  
Стражники спали.  
Новички, довольно молодые рыцари Святой Железной Цепи – я не раз видел их прежде, хотя не знал по именам. Расслабились и не смогли побороть сон. Один из них подпирал голову рукой, словно всего лишь прикрыл глаза, задумавшись, второй сладко похрапывал, прижимаясь щекой к столу. Уличи их командир, наказание было бы суровым, но к счастью, свидетелем их проступка стал всего лишь скромный монах. Мне следовало бы разбудить их, конечно, но уж больно соблазнительной показалась возможность переговорить с узницей без посторонних ушей. Я тихонько пересек коридор и подошел к запертой двери.  
Тут же выяснилось, что я не знаю имени девушки и не могу толком окликнуть её.  
\- Сестра! – прошептал я, изо всех сил всматриваясь в темноту за маленьким зарешеченным окошком. – Сестра, здесь ли ты?  
Молчание было мне ответом. Я перешел к другой келье и повторил вопрос. На этот раз мне повезло – из темноты донёсся слабый звук, точно кто-то хотел заговорить, но не мог.  
\- Сестра? Ответь мне, прошу.  
Снова шорох, и её лицо внезапно появилось возле окошка. Боже, какой осунувшейся она стала! Я видел эту девушку веселой и румяной во дворе монастыря всего несколько дней назад, теперь же передо мной была лишь тень её, бледная и увядшая.  
\- Кто здесь? – прошептала она.  
\- Не бойся, - успокоил её я, опасаясь, что она снова забьётся далеко в свою камеру и не станет слушать; я говорил с ней тихо и ласково, как с больным животным, которое дичится людей. – Я монах, моё имя – Рожер. Я знаю, что ты тут одна, в заточении, и принёс тебе вот что, смотри, - я поднёс к окошку распятие. – Возьми его, оно укрепит тебя. А ещё освященный хлеб… - я зашарил в сумке, но её всхлип остановил меня.  
\- Не нужно мне ваших птиц!  
Глупая, она сама не понимала, какое святотатство произнесла. Это страх говорил в ней, страх перед близкой смертью, заставлявший отчаиваться и более сильных духом людей, нежели эта крошка.  
\- Возьми, – повторил я, - оно поможет. Не будет так страшно.  
\- Вы заперли меня, - она уже не всхлипывала, она плакала. Тихо и отчаянно. – Вы меня сожжёте! Вы стольких уже сожгли! Всё ради вашего бога! Он любит кровь, он любит мучения! Убери его! Он злой, злой! Ненавижу его! Всех вас ненавижу!  
Господи всемогущий! Так она и верно была еретичкой!  
\- Уходи, монах, - она громко шмыгнула носом, повернулась и исчезла в темноте кельи. Но я всё равно слышал задавленный плач. Что же ей теперь сказать? Бедняжка погубит свою душу, если и дальше будет упорствовать в ереси.  
\- Сестра? – снова позвал я, но она не отвечала. Внезапно от лестницы послышался тихий стук шагов. Я отшатнулся от кельи, словно меня могли поймать за чем-то дурным; спохватился, поправил сумку, затем мой взгляд упал на мирно спящих стражников. Вот кому грозили неприятности, если направляющийся сюда окажется из рыцарей ордена, тем паче одним из командиров.  
\- Братцы, просыпайтесь, - зашипел я, стараясь разбудить их. – Просыпайтесь, не время спать.  
Но они лишь тихо сопели во сне. В отчаянии я дернул сидящего стражника за руку – и он грузно сполз с табурета, подобно большой тряпичной кукле, развалился на полу в нелепой позе и захрапел.  
Да что же это делается?!  
Шаги приближались. Не раздумывая, я юркнул в пустую келью на противоположной стороне коридора, дверь которой была приоткрыта, и затаился. Со стражниками случилось что-то странное, а поскольку я был единственным человеком подле них, совершенно ясно, что ко мне в первую очередь обратились бы все вопросы. И хотя скрывать мне было нечего, одного подозрения устройстве побега арестованной еретичке было бы достаточно, чтобы меня арестовали как её сообщника. В борьбе с ересью рыцари на службе инквизиции не знали пощады, даже если это касалось их братьев, я уже имел случай убедиться в этом.  
Шаги проследовали вдоль коридора, на несколько мгновений затихли возле стола, где спали стражники. Что-то звякнуло металлом. Затем человек подошёл к кельям и позвал:  
\- Марция!  
О. Так вот как её зовут.  
Плач оборвался, сменившись растерянной тишиной, а затем я услышал – даже отсюда – как она отчаянно выдохнула:  
\- Ты!  
Вся исполнившаяся надежда мира была в этом вздохе.  
Я осторожно выглянул из своего убежища. Серпико перебирал ключи, ища тот, который подошёл бы к замку. Но вот лязгнул засов, дверь распахнулась – и измученная ужасом безнадежного ожидания девушка упала на колени перед своим спасителем, прижавшись к его ногам.  
Сколь трогательное это было зрелище! Подобно язычнице, обнимающей подножие креста в стремлении спасти свою душу, девица прильнула к коленям рыцаря ордена, безмолвно умоляя о заступничестве.  
\- Встань, пожалуйста, - повторял юноша, ужасно смутившись. – Всё будет хорошо, я тебя выведу отсюда. Только поднимись, ну пожалуйста, Марция!  
\- Ты пришёл за мной! – шептала девушка, словно не веря в своё избавление. – Ты пришёл!  
Наконец ему удалось поднять её на ноги, и на краткое мгновение они застыли, прижавшись друг к другу. В слабом свете факелов я не видел их лиц, лишь то, как вцепились в плечи рыцаря тонкие пальцы девушки, перемазанные в грязи.  
\- Нельзя здесь оставаться, - прошептал Серпико, мягко, но настойчиво вынуждая свою возлюбленную отстраниться. – Пойдём скорее, пока никто не спустился проверить стражу.  
Тут только девушка заметила храпящих стражников, и глаза её расширились от тревоги.  
\- Они не проснутся?...  
\- Проспят ещё несколько часов по крайней мере, - Серпико поднял с пола небольшой узелок, которого я прежде не замечал. - Я собрал тебе еды, хватит на пару дней. Ещё здесь огниво и нож. Пойдёшь прямо… где у тебя тётка?  
\- В Бреттоне…  
\- Прямо в Бреттон. Будешь держаться подальше от больших дорог и постоялых дворов, лучше попросись на ночлег в какой-нибудь деревне, куда солдаты не заезжают. Поняла?  
Но она смотрела на него непонимающе, широко раскрытыми глазами, как дитя.  
\- Разве ты не сбежишь со мной?  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Я выведу тебя за стену. Стража сменится через три часа, тебе хватит времени скрыться.  
Но она схватила его за руки, так, словно лишь от этого зависело её спасение.  
\- Нет, нет! Ты не можешь здесь остаться! Они узнают, что это ты! Эта женщина, она прикажет казнить тебя! Умоляю, беги со мной!  
И так она была прекрасна в своём отчаянии, эта маленькая еретичка, с лицом, залитым слезами, так трогательно умоляла она своего спасителя не рисковать ради неё жизнью, что даже моё сердце, далёкое от всего мирского, горело от жалости. Казалось бы, юноша должен был тем более проникнуться её мольбами – но в его лице я читал лишь сострадание, словно он освобождал из силка запутавшееся животное. Сострадание – и ничего больше. «Куда же делась его любовь?» – подумал я и внезапно понял, что ни разу, собственно, не видел от Серпико каких-либо знаков, что он влюблён, если не считать самого факта утренних свиданий у ограды. Но почему же он тогда так страшно побледнел, услышав, что его женщине грозит гибель?  
\- Не беспокойся за меня. Идём, быстрее.  
Сунув девушке узелок, он обнял её за плечи – единственный жест привязанности, который я видел – и почти бегом повлёк за собой по тёмному коридору. Я стоял, не двигаясь, пока их шаги не замерли в отдалении. Возможно, мне следовало поднять тревогу, чтобы солдаты догнали осуждённую по закону девушку и её сообщника, но законы Божьи превыше законов человеческих, а любовь и милосердие превыше правосудия. Я молился, чтобы сердце девушки, тронутое этой любовью, очистилось от зла и обратилось к Господу, вознося Ему благодарность за чудесное спасение. Кто, как не Он действовал руками этого юноши, избавляя Свою заблудшую овечку от смерти и даруя ей возможность раскаяться? И кто я такой, чтобы противиться Его воле?

 

Что стало с этой девушкой дальше, я не знаю – более я ничего не слышал о ней. Когда новые стражники явились сменить своих товарищей, те всё ещё мирно спали, их с трудом удалось растолкать – тут-то и обнаружился побег пленницы. Поднялась тревога, весь монастырь столпился во дворе, сведения о произошедшем передавались из уст в уста – все дивились, как это слабой женщине удалось сбежать из подземелья, столь надежно охраняемого. Солдаты спешно отправились прочёсывать монастырь, но было поздно – птичка упорхнула из клетки. Командир ди Вандимион кричала на провинившихся так, что даже их начальник не поднимал глаз, что уж говорить о самих бедных стражниках, дрожавших от страха перед ждущим их наказанием. Когда же командир Азан, подошедший к делу обстоятельно, изучил место преступления и уверенно заявил, что у девушки был сообщник, иначе она никак не смогла бы усыпить охранников и выбраться из темницы, ди Вандимион резко замолчала, а лицо у неё стало… я никогда не видел у неё такого лица. Не злость и не ярость – боль, такая сильная, словно тот, кому она доверяла, вонзил ей кинжал в спину. Минуту она стояла молча, ничего не говоря, затем резко развернулась и ринулась прочь.  
Солдаты смотрели ей вслед, разинув рты. Они не могли поверить, что так легко отделались. А я, напротив, преисполнился страха – не за себя, за юного герольда, над которым нависла угроза разоблачения. Не было сомнений в том, что ди Вандимион догадалась, кто помог скрыться еретичке, и теперь одному лишь Богу было известно, что ожидает преступника. Что я мог сделать? ничего, меньше, чем ничего, но я всё же поспешил за командиршей, вознеся краткую молитву о том, чтобы юноша действительно не вернулся. Молитва моя была напрасной – едва лишь достигнув галерей, я услышал, как резко оборвались шаги. Очень тихо, стараясь не стучать сандалиями, я выглянул из-за угла.  
Он стоял перед ней так спокойно, словно и в самом деле ничего не случилось. Точно таким же я видел его и в зале суда, и во время аутодафе – отстраненное, чуть вежливое выражение лица человека, которого меньше всего интересует происходящее вокруг. Вот и сейчас если бы я не стал свидетелем его поступка – ни за что бы не подумал, что он в чём-то виноват. А она – о, она была в ярости.  
\- Ты! – прошипела она, и даже со спины было видно, что её трясет. – Ты помог ей скрыться!  
И наотмашь хлестнула его по лицу. Голова юноши дернулась, но он не проронил ни звука. Если бы он только удивился или попробовал оправдать себя, возможно, она остановилась бы, но опущенные глаза и молчание лучше любого признания подтверждали его вину.  
\- Помог сбежать преступнице! Еретичке! – каждое её слово сопровождалось хлестким ударом. – Чем она тебя взяла? Своим телом? Она отдавалась тебе? Почему с ней… - она осеклась, но тут же набросилась на него с новой силой. – Ты сам преступник! Такой же, как она! Забыл, кто ты такой? Забыл, кому принадлежишь?!  
Юноша стоял под градом пощечин, морщась от боли, но ни слова не говорил в своё оправдание. Чего он ждал? Справедливого наказания за свой поступок? Это было достойно рыцаря и честного человека, но я не мог не жалеть его, зная, как сурово он может поплатиться за свою доброту.  
Послышался шум – рыцари во главе с командиром Азаном наконец хватились своей предводительницы и теперь бежали следом, громыхая доспехами. Я торопливо забился в угол за выступом стены, молясь, чтобы они не заметили меня за столь постыдным занятием, как подглядывание. Услышав шаги, ди Вандимион опустила руку и выпрямилась, тяжело дыша; герольд же, напротив, отступил назад, в тень, всё так же не поднимая глаз.  
\- Командир ди Вандимион! – запыхавшийся Азан остановился перед ней. Его глаза внимательно осматривали открывшуюся сцену, и от них не укрылись ни раскрасневшиеся от ярости скулы девушки, ни полыхающее лицо герольда, губы которого с правой стороны – где она била костяшками пальцев – уже начали распухать. – Что здесь происходит?  
Фарнеза ди Вандимион медленно развернулась к ним.  
\- Ничего, – надменно бросила она. – Серпико не стоило шляться неизвестно где, когда в гарнизоне тревога. Вы нашли какие-нибудь следы?  
\- Мы исследовали вино. В него было подмешано сонное зелье. Я уверен, если допросить мальчишку, принесшего кувшин…  
\- Так идите и допрашивайте! – рявкнула ди Вандимион, сжимая кулаки. – Я жду результатов! Почему вы ещё здесь?!  
Стражники, знающие крутой нрав командира, толпой бросились прочь, даже не пытаясь сохранять подобие строя. Однако командир Азан задержался.  
\- Если мне будет позволено сказать, - начал он, - у этой еретички не было родственников или друзей в монастыре, и уж конечно она не могла подкупить кого-либо с помощью денег. Но она была довольно красивой девушкой, хоть и заморенной. Возможно, нам стоит опросить стражников, не проявляла ли она к кому сердечной склонности, - его взгляд на мгновение задержался на побитом герольде, но не обвиняюще – скорее в поисках поддержки, ведь он не знал о причине его ссоры с сэром Майло. – Мужчины легко становятся жертвами женских чар…  
\- Вздор! – ди Вандимион шагнула вперед, теперь она стояла прямо между двоими мужчинами. Возможно, это была случайность, а возможно, мне показалось, но выглядела она так, словно была готова в любую минуту отразить удар. – Кто позарится на эту замухрышку? Ересь – вот её оружие! Наверняка здесь были её сообщники-еретики, они и помогли ей сбежать! Найдите их, командир Азан. Это преступление не должно остаться безнаказанным.  
Усатый командир почтительно поклонился и быстро, но с достоинством последовал за своими подчиненными. Вскоре со двора донёсся его зычный голос, отдающий команды. Переведя дух, Фарнеза ди Вандимион вновь обернулась к своему герольду.  
\- Я могла выдать тебя, - прошипела она, приблизившись к нему вплотную. – Тебя бы казнили. Ты боишься смерти, Серпико?  
Он улыбнулся краем губ – так коротко, что я не был уверен, не показалось ли мне.  
\- Почему ты не сбежал с ней? Если она тебе так понравилась, почему ты с ней не остался?  
\- С чего бы мне куда-то бежать? – непонимающе спросил он.  
\- Скажи, - она стояла почти касаясь его, так, что один краткий миг я действительно ожидал… не знаю, чего я ожидал. Будь на её месте другая женщина, всё было бы совершенно ясно, но Фарнеза ди Вандимион была девой и рыцарем, а не женщиной, способной желать мужчину. – Скажи это! – велела она. – Скажи, кому ты принадлежишь?  
Серпико смотрел ей в лицо, находящееся так близко, что они должны были чувствовать дыхание друг друга.  
\- Тебе, - мягко ответил он.

 

\- Выходите, брат Рожер.  
Поняв, что моё присутствие замечено, я выбрался из своего угла. Фарнеза ди Вандимион ушла руководить поисками преступника, её же стараниями обреченными на неудачу – и Серпико стоял один, осторожно растирая лицо. Она ничуть не удивился, наверное, с самого начала знал, что я здесь. Заметив, что я смотрю на него с состраданием, он отнял ладонь от щеки.  
\- У командира тяжелая рука, - со смешком пожаловался он.  
\- Вы поступили милосердно. Мне жаль, что вам пришлось пострадать за это.  
\- Да что вы! – он улыбнулся так широко, что вряд ли кто-нибудь поверил бы ему. А привычка щурить глаза, скрывая взгляд, которая с самого начала казалась мне подозрительной, лишь усугубила это впечатление. – Командир – ангел во плоти.  
\- Вы рискуете большим. Я слышал про сонное зелье, если вы дали этот кувшин мальчику…  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - опять эта улыбка. – Мальчик взял кувшин сам, я только проходил мимо. А скажите-ка, брат Рожер, как это так выходит, что куда бы я ни пошёл – всё время натыкаюсь на вас?  
Глаз его я по-прежнему не видел, но отчего-то мне стало не по себе. От вежливого, учтивого юноши словно дохнуло холодом, и я невольно отступил на шаг. Он всё так же улыбался, но при этом внимательно следил за мной – в этом я был уверен.  
\- Я вас не выдам, - пообещал я, желая думать, что страх никоим образом не повлиял на мою искренность. – Господь милосерден, а девушка не заслуживала казни.  
\- Разве она не еретичка? Не закоренелая грешница, которую надо сжечь ради её собственного блага?  
\- Один Господь решает, кому жить, а кому умирать. Кто мы такие, чтобы судить за Него?  
Не знаю, убедило ли это его, но ощущение угрозы исчезло. Я перевел дух и незаметно вытер вспотевшие ладони о рясу.  
\- Насчёт того, что вы сказали… Я слишком любопытен, признаю. И я боялся за вас, брат. Уж простите, но я был удивлен вашим возвращением. Если откроется, что вы помогли девушке сбежать… - я заколебался. – Брат, я вижу, что командир ди Вандимион защищает вас, хотя и не могу понять её причин. Но откуда вам знать, что она не изменит своего мнения?  
Серпико опустил глаза.  
\- О, не беспокойтесь, брат. Какой бы ни была воля госпожи Фарнезы, я с радостью приму её.  
Я вспомнил его тихое «тебе» - как клятва.  
\- Странные вещи вы говорите, брат.  
\- Когда я был ребенком, госпожа Фарнеза спасла меня от смерти, - просто ответил он. – С тех пор моя жизнь принадлежит ей.  
\- Наша жизнь не принадлежит никому, кроме Бога, - возразил я. Он улыбнулся, словно в этом было что-то смешное.  
\- Приятно было узнать вас, брат Рожер, - он вежливо поклонился. – Редко встретишь такого… истинно божьего человека. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Я буду за вас молиться, - сказал я ему вслед; он не обернулся, лишь на мгновение замедлил шаг. – За вас… и за неё тоже.  
Его сапоги вновь застучали по камням галереи, но я знал, что он услышал меня.

 

Рыцари Святой Железной Цепи оставались в стенах нашего монастыря ещё долго, но Серпико я с того дня видел лишь мельком. Он не подавал вида, что знает меня, хотя несколько раз я ловил на себе внимательный взгляд и втайне обновлял свою клятву молчания.  
Исчезновение сэра Майло было обнаружено в тот же вечер, чуть позже, но самое удивительное – никто не заподозрил, что с рыцарем могло случиться нечто дурное, напротив – почти сразу расследование побега несчастной девушки приобрело такой характер, словно именно он-то и был её таинственным сообщником, бежавшим вместе с нею. Видит Бог, я даже не могу сказать, способствовал ли Серпико подобной интерпретации событий или только по воле Господней подозрение в обоих преступлениях было отведено от него. Или же… Я был уверен, что командир Фарнеза знала всё, но решилась бы она саботировать расследование уже двух преступлений с тем, чтобы спасти своего герольда? На этот вопрос у меня нет ответа.  
Несколько недель спустя отец-настоятель благословил меня и ещё нескольких братьев на миссию в отдалённую крепость возле границы, называемую Альбионом, и с тех пор я не видел деву-рыцаря и её герольда. В день отъезда я даже не успел попрощаться – шла облава на еретиков, укрывшихся в приюте для душевнобольных, и рыцарям Святой Железной Цепи было не до меня. Надеюсь, что Господь уберег невинных и свершил справедливый суд над грешниками. Что касается меня, воспоминания об этих событиях надежно хранимы в моей памяти, и по обещанию своему я не забываю упомянуть в вечерних молитвах Серпико и Фарнезу ди Вандимион, да будет Господь милостив к ним обоим.

_End._


End file.
